The Same Way
by TheMadHatterMadigan
Summary: They where once together, but destiny wasn't as kind. Will the next life mark the beginning of a new relationship. Or will the past take a toll on them once again. PLEASE READ XD. Rated M for language and future YAOI! Akuroku and others
1. Desolve

**Title: The Same Way **

**Summary: **Ties to the past have brought two young men together once again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any related character in this fan-fiction

**Helllllooooo!!!! I'm so excited!! This is my first ficky , so I hope you guys like it!!! cute poutPlease be easy gentle with me, it **_**is**_** my first…lmao!! Just kidding, I can take any kind of criticism (Sorry pervys, no lemon in this first chapter) I will also want to let you all know that this **_**is **_**a YAOI! So there **_**will**_** be guy on guy pairings, **_**and**_** straight pairs of course (we always need the cute shojo pair) Anyways, enjoy!!!! **

**_Ooh! I want to say that I get my inspiration from __CloverfromMars-sama__ if you ever have a chance, read her ficky __Honesty Blue__, an amazing AkuRoku ficky!!!_**

* * *

Prologue: _Ending_

_White darkness. It enveloped me in a cold grasp that I willingly walked towards to. I did not fight against this cruel destiny of mines, but gladly smiled, knowing _he_ would take my life and use it for a better purpose. My life as the thirteenth one was slowly fading. I was becoming a piece of a lost soul. His soul. I belong to him that is the inevitable truth. I was but a creation of his destruction and a vessel to his resurrection._

_A nobody. Without a soul, but a part of one. Without the human feelings many of my kind long for. Nothing. White darkness sheds my heart._

_But…as I slowly depart, I become dismayed by the realization of the lonely tear crawling down my cheek. This invisible heart does not only belong to the sky… but also to the red flames that slowly burned through it._

* * *

_His blue eyes always had that shining twinkle, like a star in a midday sky. I fell in love with it, the expression. Maybe this was what brought me closer to him, his twinkling forlorn eyes. They would look out in to the velvet night of our world, searching for something beyond the heart-shaped moon. And soon, to my great fortune, he reached for the open door I gave him in to my white-black heart. _

_And now I lie defeated, in this betwixt world of nothing, looking up at those same blue twinkling eyes. No, it isn't him. This is the sky that we all share, that all worlds share. The blue eyed sky that reminds me of the smile of a long gone memory. How I wish to see that smile, that star-eyed smile._

_Materializing into nothing, I look up smiling. The irony of my dying smile makes me shed a laughing tear. I look at those eyes, my _heart_ slowly fading. _

"…_you make me feel the same way…" _

* * *

Two hearts

Dead alive

Real unreal

Will always shed

Such lonely tears

When taken by darkness

Black and white

What happens to souls?

New born lives

No, not lives,

But a ghost alight

In watery veins

And when they disappear

What is left is a memory

For many jubilation

For others recollection

And when we fall

Others are born

So let's not trip

For that can lead

To a future of rifts

* * *

**I KNOW!!! It's really short!! But it is the prologue!!! Anyways, it's gonna take a while for me to upload chapter 1 so please be patient!! XD AAAA I'm so excited though **

**Okay, just to let everyone know, this is kind of a school related fan fiction so yeah they are going to be in school!**

**PREAAATTTYYY PLEASE WITH CHERY AND CHESEE ON TOP!!!! PLEASE REVIEW XD!!!**


	2. Altar of Naught

**YAYYYY!!!! Chapter 1!!! Okay I hope you guys enjoy it!!!! I am really sorry for making the prologue really short, so PLEASE FORGIVE ME X **

**I know I made the prologue in relationship with the game, but I wanna let you guys know that all the characters are back and that the style of the K.H. universe is going to be kinda different, much like ours!**

**For example, the clothes styles and school cliques are going to be a big thing in this story. Also, I'm going to mention a couple of music related things like genres or bands. Ooh and the characters are older!!**

**ENJOYY!!!**

Chapter 1: Altar of Naught

Roxas looked up at the building, a nervous sigh escaping his lips. His fingers twitched from inside his jacket pockets, clenching and unclenching anxiously. He had but merely glanced at this part of Twilight town, what was called by the sinister name of The Oblivion District, a boulevard in the downtown area filled with night clubs, pubs, and shops that could overwhelm anyone who was not…different.

The sea of colored dyed hair, seemed to intoxicate Roxas. The black swarm of clothes, with a rouge dash of color, was his perfect blending place. The asphalt pounded under his feet as did many of the buildings neighboring the one he stood in front of.

There was no line to wait in. The building towered above all other buildings in the district. Its marble white walls looked more elegant than many of the buildings Roxas had ever seen, and this was a night club. The white walls glowed blue around the neon sign which read _Altar of Naught, _a strange unseemly name for a place infected with alcohol, drugs, sex, and loud music.

"ROXAS!!"

Roxas swerved his head to where his brother's voice called from. Sora's face was plastered with a goofy smile and wide animated eyes. He was followed by Riku and Kairi who walked calmly after the bouncing boy. They chuckled as Sora threw his arms around Roxas and place a small kiss on his cheek with a kitten like purring face.

"I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!!" Sora said as he ruffled Roxas blond hair.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that!" Roxas said with a smirk as he grabbed his older sibling in a headlock, and laughed when Sora whined for mercy. It had been about six months since they last saw each other. Sora and Roxas were victims of a divorced marriage, which led to their not seeing each other frequently through out the year, since their parents hated each other.

Sora came free from the headlock, "Come on Roxas, you know you can't beat me!!" he then attacked his younger brother with a barrage of hugs and kisses

"Stop it, you fag!" Roxas laughed

"BUT YOU ARE TOO CUTE!!!" Sora said with a goofy grin.

Kairi laughed and patted Roxas on his shoulder, "Its okay Roxas, you don't even begin to imagine what we've been through this whole entire week! Sora has been non stop talking about your staying" she chuckled.

Roxas smiled at her. He knew why his brother was so happy. Roxas had decided that he would move in with his brother and father in Twilight Town. It had been hard for his mother, but he was growing up and they had had a discussion that he wouldn't let her decide about his future, after all it _is _his future.

"Wow Roxas! You grew taller from the last time we saw you!" Riku teased with a crooked smile.

"HEY!! Don't make fun of my shortness!!" Roxas said with a pout that sent the older teens flying.

"I TOLD YOU GUYS HE'S JUST TOO CUTE!!!" Sora said hugging Roxas closer to him.

"And I've told you not to scream in my ear! God, are you taking opera classes? Because I think you just broke those windows over there!" that won Roxas a few other good laughs.

"This is going to be an awesome year! Come on let's go in guys" Sora said leading the way towards _Altar of Naught_.

Roxas tensed up. He still didn't think that their plan would work. The day before, Sora had decided that they should meet somewhere and celebrate. _Altar of Naught_ was recommended by Riku, who had been there a couple of times. The club admitted eighteen years and older, which worked for Sora, Kairi, and Riku's advantage since they where all of acceptable age, but Roxas was still younger than the age required to enter the white pounding building. So Riku came up with an idea. With his"connections", he came up with a fake I.D., which he held in his hands at this very instant.

"Here Roxas, your onii-san let me borrow a picture of yours, here, your first fake I.D., enjoy it" Riku smiled handing the I.D. to Roxas and walking off after Sora.

"It's okay Roxas! Don't be scared, we've already done this before. If we are lucky enough the bouncer won't asks us for identification!" she smiled and grabbed Roxas arm, not knowing of Roxas unwillingness to enter the sinister white building.

He followed, trying hard not to show the anxiety on his face. Sora and Riku stood before a door guarded by a tall, heavy built, overwhelming man, with orange-blondish hair. His eyes seemed to squint from far away, but as Roxas got closer he realized his eyes where naturally narrow, and they where glaring at him. As they where about to step in through the doors, the bulking gorilla extended his arm in front of them and blocked their way in to the club.

"I.D., please." He said in a husky voice.

"Aww, come one Laxeaus, don't be such a killjoy!" Riku spoke, "Just let us in, you know me, we won't be bad!!" he said to Laxeaus with a serpent like disposition.

"You know I would Riku, but…" Laxeaus narrow eyes shot a glance at Roxas, "I don't know about that kid."

Roxas extended his arm and handed Laxeaus his fake I.D., the gorilla took it and gave it an odd look,"I don't know…what year where you born, _boy_?"

"Come one, Riku! Get the gorilla to let him in!" Sora whispered to Riku a little too loudly.

"Excuse me!" Laxeaus eyes narrowed even more, which seemed impossible in Roxas' perspective.

"Okay! Thanks Laxeaus! We'll hang out some time! Don't call me, I'll call you!" Riku smiled nervously and pushed the party after a group of people who had gone in. As Laxeaus began to protest, Riku leaned in to the three of them, Sora, Kairi, and Roxas, and quietly whispered, "Not!" they all laughed. Roxas chuckled and looked at the room they had entered.

The room was a colossal place. Roxas didn't expect it to be quite large. It was about the size of a football field length wise and it leveled itself vertically until it reached the top of the building which was an open roof. The building was, in simple words, an opened roof tower with levels of entertainment. In each level, two catwalks extended in to the open space crossing each other, creating a cross in mid air. The ambient was like a giant rave/mosh pit. The music varied between techno electronic, and alternative rock. Roxas didn't mind this, he actually like that he would be dancing to music he enjoyed, not music he couldn't understand half the words the person sang.

The four of them seemed to fit in perfectly. Skinny pants styled mostly everyone on the building, with psychedelic patterns of colored hearts, rainbows, skulls, and stars. The stylish slick chopped dyed hair was also popular in the bunch. His eyes moved throughout the tower inspecting everyone in the building. Out of the blue, he spotted a rouge gangster looking individual, who seemed to be enjoying himself pretty well, even if the music might not have been to his liking.

Roxas quickly began to like the club. He followed Sora, Riku and Kairi, who made their way towards a circular bar in the middle of the rainbow flashing building. Roxas looked up at the opened ceiling and the stars that blinked in the night sky. He noticed there were seven stories filled of dancing multitudes; not including the base floor which he realized was below them. The glass floor he stood on was making him nervous. From what he saw, the base floor was a giant concert arena, with a stage in the middle of the room. The walls and the floor where all decorated a monotype grey and white that gave it the impression of another strange dimension.

It was quite amazing, the architecture of the building. If the base floor was underneath them, then this would have been the first floor, and the base floor would have been underground. Roxas wondered what the final pay for the construction of this building had bee. He estimated a couple of thousands or about a million dollars of munny.

As they reached the bar Roxas sat on one of the empty stands. Sora rapped on the counter animatedly and whooped as they DJ played a song, "I LOVE THIS SONG!!" he said through the loud noise of the music.

Kairi smiled and leaned over to Roxas, "Want a drink?" she asked.

Roxas looked at her as if she was crazy, "What do you mean by a drink?!" he asked outrageously.

"She means a drink like beer, shorty! God, don't get so paranoid, it's not like alcohol is going to kill you!"

"I know, I know! I've had alcohol before! But it was only on my own! Not in a club where I might get arrested if anyone finds out about my age!" Roxas said with a pout.

"HEY PAINE!!!!COME HERE!!" Sora shouted, leaning in over the bar counter to get the girl's attention.

The bartender turned and sighed when she saw Sora waving at her frantically. She made her way towards them, her red eyes moving through us like binoculars, and her slender hand scratching the back of her silver pain "What do _you_ want?" she said emotionlessly.

"Hello, to you too, how was your day?" Sora replied sarcastically with a goofy smile

"Just tell me what to get you, I don't got all day!!" she said her voice snapping a little bit.

"I want a Toxic!!!" Sora said happily.

"Bloody Mary" Kairi bluntly replied.

"A beer for me and water for him." Riku said pointing at Roxas

"HEY!! WHO SAID I WAS GONNA GET WATER?!!" Roxas protested.

"I thought you didn't want a drink?" Sora said tilting his head in confusion.

"I beg to differ," Roxas turned to the bartender, "I'll get a Screwdriver, please!" he said with a vibrant grin on his face.

"WOOHOO! LET"S PARTY!!!" Sora cheered, throwing his arms up in the air.

The adolescent four took their drinks from Paine and began dancing. The music has like ecstasy. One song finished and the next one would follow quickly, not letting the tired dancing individuals to take a longing breath of air. The dancing bodies added to the high trip they were ridding. Glistening sweat could be seen from visible parts of skin and shirts stuck to the damp backs. The lights seemed to blink with the pounding music the beat changing the colors and brightness. The DJ would holler at the dancing robots controlling them not letting them stop. From time to time he would spare the burning legs and played a slow but still fun song. In these occasions Sora and Kairi, or Riku and Kairi would dance together. Kairi offered to dance with Roxas, but he declined saying he wasn't very good with "slomo songs." Kairi would giggle and say that he was missing on the fun. Then Riku would tease him and he would ask Roxas for a dance. Roxas would once again decline, by punching Riku in the chest.

Everyone around them became more ecstatic as the hours passed. This confused Roxas. Weren't they supposed to become tired by the hours of non-stop dancing? Especially the women! They giggled and twitched like symptomatic freaks. The only one who didn't seemed to be affected by this strange disease that was traveling through the tower was Kairi. She knew her limits, and when she became tired she sat in one of the many couches that decorated _Altar of Naught_. Sora asked Roxas to accompany Kairi while he and Riku got more drinks. Roxas followed Kairi towards a couch. They both flopped down on it and began talking about anything that came up in their heads.

After a few minutes of their talk, and crazy ramblings of girls that came in and out, Roxas asked, "Do you have any idea why they're acting like that?"

Kairi tilted her head, much like Sora's own tilt, "Who?" she asked in confusion.

"Every female being in this place!" he said it slowly, a smile spreading across his face.

"OH! A band's gonna play soon!" she said taking a sip of the tangerine margarita in her hand.

"A band?"

"Yup! A local band, but they're pretty famous for a local band!" she said as Sora and Riku came in.

"Yo!" Sora said handing Roxas a Green Apple Smirnoff.

"You guys where talking about the band?" Riku asked, rolling his eyes at the though.

"Yeah, you don't like them?" Roxas asked.

"I bet you don't even know who they are!" Riku said sitting on the couch.

Roxas frowned in approval. He liked music, but he rather listen to the music instrumentally. He's ethical explanation for this was that he'd rather imagine the lyrics or the story in his head with the way the flow of the song went. He slouched on his seat and took a swig of the Smirnoff.

"So that's the reason why everyone is so—"he twitched with a static jump, making everyone laugh at his imitation, "Okay, I bet that just looked like I had tourettes!" he laughed.

"_HOW YOU DOING TWILIGHT TOWN!!!_" the DJ spoke through the loud mic. Everyone cheered throwing their arms in the air, "_WELL, THE TIME HAS COME!! MIDNIGHT IS ONLY BUT AN HOUR AWAY! SO IF EVERYONE WOULD PLEASE MOVE TO THE BASE FLOOR IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!_"

From close where they sat, two massive doors opened revealing a giant castle like stair case. Sora stood bouncing up and down excitedly. Kairi followed as he made his way towards the stairs. Riku sighed and stood up with Roxas, "This is why we always stay in the first floor, the ones who are in the first floor get to go first through the stairs to the ground level. The people at the top," he pointed at the seventh level, "aren't too lucky."

Roxas nodded understanding their usual plan, "So you guys do it for Sora, since he's the only one who seems to be a bit excited!" Roxas said smiling at Riku's annoyed expression.

"You got that right!"

"Come on guys, Sora's leaving us!" Kairi called through the moving crowd. Roxas responded by going after them and Riku followed unwillingly.

As they descended to the arena, which was quickly filling up, the four friends made their way closer to the stage after the bouncing boy. They finished their drinks and handed them to a waiter that appeared with a tray of used glasses. They waited patiently for the midnight concert and the giant arena to fill up. They killed time by talking of random subjects, making fun of each other, and other things that would entertain their minds.

Roxas, looking up thorough the glass floor of the first floor and at the sky, was met with the glow of moonlight, shining from the opened roof. Midnight was upon them. The moon slowly moved to the center of the opened roof. Everyone cheered looking up at the white entity. Roxas smiled at the excitement surrounding him. He felt like he was in a world of his own. Sure, he had been scared at first thought, but of course, someone should never judge a book by its cover.

As everyone cheered the lights went down. The gray/ white coloring of the arena turned black and silver. A room of darkness shadowed by light. A blink of lights.

A man appeared on the stage, shrouded by a black cloak. In his hands he held a microphone. Roxas paid close attention to this stranger as did everyone else, who eerily went silent.

Sora twitched in anticipation and Kairi tried her best to calm him down. Riku leaned in and whispered, "It's like a fucking cult!" this made Roxas chuckle.

The man brought a hand to his hood, and bringing it down in a slender quick swipe, his face was revealed. "He" was actually a she. The girl had slicked back blonde hair and with a strange perfection two antennas stuck out of her hair. The girl, much like the bartender, Paine, was fearsome looking. She looked at the room, filled with the expecting fans. Her crooked grin made her even more sinister.

"Dear children," everyone cheered at her sensual feminine voice, "relinquish your hearts to us…let us feed on your loneliness…I bring to you…HEARTLESS FOLLOWERS" she shouted at us with a wide pearl white smile on her face, "_NONENTITY_!!!!!!!" everyone cheered throwing their hands clapping, making the "rock on" symbols.

They appeared on stage like a fog in a winter's night. _Nonentity_. And through this fog of blue nothingness, burned a fire brighter than all.

**Yeah! If you thought about it, I made some things in relation to the game !! Like the arena, which I wanted to look like the place that you fought Xemnas at the end of KH 2!! Also, I made Sora older than Roxas because if you think of it, Sora came first than Roxas, and literally Roxas came from Sora…okay that just sounds weird if you see it in a perverted way…NO INCEST IN THIS FICKY!!!! Paine is cool, so I made her a bartender because bartenders are cool, and she has that kinda bartendery disposition, which is cool!!!**

**My jumpy quirky Sora! I've got to explain some stuff about him! Of course I had to make him the older brother and sometimes older brother love their younger siblings. Yeah, he has a fetish for Roxas and his cute pouts!!! Also, I have a friend who is the live version of what Sora is and what he should be which is so totally awesome. CODY I LOVEEEE YOUUUU!!!!! Yeah he looks just like Sora!!!!! Last Halloween he was a zombie Sora which was really cool!! So I've been studying Cody and he's a really quirky guy. And I always imagine Sora doing everything he does (that includes acting, singing and playing the piano; Codiku is amazing at this XD!!!)**

**DON'T WORY!!!! THE FLURY OF DANCING FLAMES WILL BE UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! KUDOS FOR AXEL!!!!**

**Cookies, pizza, strawberries and glomps for whoever reviews!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	3. Nonentity

**WOOHOOO!!!! CHAPTER 2 IS IN THE HOUSE!!! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Well I hope you guys enjoy it! Not a lot of talking in this disclaimer so yeah, read the chapter!!!!!!!**

Chapter 2: Nonentity

Roxas closed his eyes as the music began. The arrangement of the musical piece was beautiful. A quick techno beat, yet graceful and elegant. A guitar met the synthesizer, and clashed against the quite tone of a piano.

As a husky low voice began singing, Roxas opened his eyes, to see everyone surrounding him dancing to the entrancing beat. Sora was with Kairi, and Riku, even though he had said he didn't enjoy this music, danced with a stranger girl who looked at him with lust in her eyes. But the arena was a sea of dancing addicts. The neon rave lights moved throughout the room and the music flowed easily through every corner of the arena.

The chorus was met by the collision of the male voice with a softer feminine voice from behind. Roxas looked up to lay his eyes on _Nonentity _for the first time. At the front of the band was a petite boy, much like himself, with slate purple hair that fell across his right eye. Roxas was amazed with such a husky seductive voice flowing from this boy's lips. He must have been about the same age of Roxas and but a bit taller. He wore a black jacket decorated by white and purple designs, over a purple striped shirt. His skinny pants where black leather with a silver chain hanging from the left pocket. His hands where warmed by wrists bands and bead bracelets.

The only female in the band was another petite soul. She had blond stylish hair that came to her shoulders. She stood by the synthesizing piano, playing and mixing the beat. A small smile tugged at her lips as she sang her phrases. Her blue eyes shone with the flashing lights and her small body seemed so fragile against the pounding of her surroundings. She wore a white, Lolita, laced shirt and a leather mini. Over her shirt she wore a buckled vest and a star necklace that came down to her stomach. The star, a bright green color that gleamed with glittering wonder.

Roxas eyes flitted to the guitarist, an energetic sandy haired boy who shouted at the crowd, encouraging their emotions. His smirk came to his blue eyes that where tightly closed as he screamed in to the mic, adding to the sensual husky voice of the singer and the feminine fairy voice of the girl. He was topless, showing his perspiring body, and his lower half was clothed by skinny zebra print pants. This was strangely arousing. Roxas shivered at the thought crossing his head.

The drummer was a pink-haired man which seemed to be the oldest member of the group. His eyes stayed closed throughout the song. This confused Roxas. Wasn't he supposed to be looking at the drums? Yet, it seemed to Roxas that he never missed a beat. He kept with the beat, only opening his eyes to look at the crowd and smile smugly. He would nod his head and move his lips with the lyrics.

Roxas moved his gaze to the last member of _Nonentity_. As his eyes fell upon the figure, the sight hit Roxas. His eyes widened at the man that sensually played the fire red base. Everything seemed to disappear from around him. The dancing bodies, the beating amps, the orgasmic piece of music playing through his ears, it all dissolved in to a pool of water that Roxas stepped over. His eyes and mind where fixated on this hour-glass figure, playing and singing slowly though the verses.

The man was tall, taller than 6 feet. His hair was an eccentric fire red, and spiked so it would stand like a fiery mane. His face was an olive pale color. His eyes where translucent green orbs of emerald jewels. Below them, symmetrical tattoos adorned his cheeks. His face was untouched by blemishes or freckles. He was a walking figure of wax, and Roxas was attracted to him like a moth to a flame.

As minutes passed, their first song ended. Everyone cheered. The girls around the four teens shouted the names of the beloved members. From somewhere in the arena, someone began chanting "One more, one more!" setting a chain reaction. Everyone in the arena chanted together, clapping for emphasis. Roxas found himself chanting along side Sora and Kairi. Riku smiled but kept quite.

As the singer brought his lips to the microphone, the girls went crazy. He smirked and shook his head in response, "_Having fun, ladies?_" he asked in a sensual voice. His real voice wasn't as deep as the one he sang in. It was almost teen-like. Maybe he wasn't that old after all.

The women yelled a chorus of "YES!" which made the boy chuckle at their excitement.

He looked at his band mates and smiled, "What do you guys think?" he asked. The girl smiled aloofly. The drummer, mister pink-head, shrugged his shoulders and readied his drum sticks. The guitarist shouted an approval and clapped his hand in enthusiasm. The bassist looked down at his instrument and tuned it for the next performance.

"_Well, I think we might have a change of plans today, everyone_" he smiled at the sad groans and at his band mates confused glances, "_My voice…is somewhat strained,_" more shouts of disapproval rang through out the stadium. He chuckled.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sora asked, in bewilderment

"Well, I guess that's enough of the torture." Riku said with a sight.

"Maybe he's bringing up someone else" Kairi suggested.

Roxas didn't add to their questions and statements. He listened closely to what was happening. Somewhere deep inside of him, he didn't want the act to stop. He wanted to look at the red headed man for a few more minutes.

When they had entered the arena, Sora had made sure to be close enough of the stage as possible. To Roxas great advantage, if he strained his ears enough, he could hear what the band was talking about between them on the stage.

"**Zexion**, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" the guitarist said with as much bewilderment as Sora.

The boy, Zexion, smiled, "What? I want to get them riled up for my big surprise!" he laughed and took a sip of a water bottle lying on top of the amp system.

"Well, it's working." The drummer sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, come on! **Marluxia**, say something to him?!" the guitarist whined.

"Sorry, **Demyx**, it's his band. I'm sorry to say it, but he calls the shots." Marluxia answered winning him a groan from Demyx.

"GAH!! **Naminé**, what do you think?!" Demyx said, his face flushing in frustration.

"Well, just listen to his idea, maybe it might work to our advantage" Naminé proposed.

Demyx growled, "**Axel**?!!" he looked at _him_.

Roxas gulped. His name was Axel, then. Roxas listened closely to what Axel would say. To Roxas', great disappointment, Axel only shrugged and nodded his head to Zexion.

"Thank you!" Zexion replied, giving a smile to everyone and glaring at Demyx, who only pouted.

"_We have come to a decision, everyone!_" Zexion said playfully. All of the rioting fans settled down and looked at Zexion in anticipation.

"_Like I said, my voice is a bit strained…so what do you guys think about someone else taking over for me?"_ there were a couple of groans from around the stadium, but most cheered at what Zexion had in mind, "_So…I've decided to let Axel sing for all of you tonight!_"

Everyone cheered like crazy, chanting Axel's name. All thoughts about Zexion not singing were gone. Axel looked up from his bass in complete surprise, but not a happy like surprise, his eyes flared in fury. Zexion gave him a quirky smiled and Axel glared at him in frustration.

The crowd was to loud for Roxas to hear what they said. Roxas could feel the radiating anger coming from Axel. He saw his mouth wording the phrase, "What the fuck are you doing, asshole?!" but his voice was inaudible.

Minutes passed, and the two band mates kept on arguing. The fans tensed. They wanted to hear their beloved performer sing, but the discussion that was going on between the group seemed to have been unplanned. The other three members tried to reason with the two others, but Axel seemed intent on not singing, and Zexion was not backing down.

As the time went by, finally Axel sighed and shook his head. His lips moved, and Zexion through his arms around the red-haired man. Axel handed his bass guitar over to Zexion, who began tuning it to his liking. Marluxia asked if they where ready and Zexion nodded. Axel looked at Zexion, who gave him a wave of his hands as if saying, "Go on!"

Axel looked at the crowd. He was not only mad, he was nervous. His neck moved, cuing that he gulped. He licked his lips and brought his lips to the microphone.

"_Um…_" the crowd cheered, and he smiled nervously. Roxas blushed with a small smile. He seemed so defenseless up there, and it almost seemed cute, "_This next song…I wrote for Zexion to sing,_" he said looking at Zexion, who grinned happily, "_But I guess, I'll be able to have some fun tonight with it!" _his composure was regained. He smiled at the crowed, a determined smile.

Marluxia tapped the two sticks together. The music started once again. A crazy melody began, with Naminé moving her fingers fast on the keyboard and Marluxia flared his body through the drums. The guitar rift, began and was followed by the bass. Axel smiled and began singing.

Roxas was mystified. His heart swelled. This man, who he had never met, was making him have the strangest feelings inside of himself. Love?

**YEAYEAH!! Well I was gonna make Axel the guitarist but I thought about Demyx and his "sitar" as my friend calls it (it think it is a sitar) Anyways, I want the song to be really orgasmic!!! So I was thinking **_Blaqk__Audio's___**name of the band**___"Where would you want them left?"(_**name of the song) or **_"On a Friday" _** by the same band. But the songs with a different beat. Well it's not a band, it's actually Davey Havoc and Jade Puget's (AFI) techno CD.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	4. Im with the Band

**Okay, so this is the third chapter in my story! Wow, that's even amazing for me!!! Okay, so I hope I get more reviews because I'm sad that no one reviews T-T! Anyways here it is!**

**Ooh I had a really fun experience a couple of days ago XD! Codiku (My real life Sora!!!) started playing "Simple and Clean" in out chorus class piano! Everyone started singing, and it wasn't even class work! Everyone just crowded around the piano and began singing it! And the people who didn't know it, just hummed to it. Think about it, get a chorus class, a piano, and a couple of hums, probably one of the most beautiful sounds I ever heard in my life!!**

**Oh, this means a change of character POV. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Backstage B-Day.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" Sora said in a sing-song voice. He walked happily out of the stadium and into the first floor of _Altar of Naught_. Because they had been one of the first people inside the stadium, they had had to wait for everyone in the back to go out, making them one of the last groups hanging around the club.

It was two in the morning, and Roxas was not the least bit tired. The underground concert had been overwhelming and exciting. He had asked his companions if they could stick around for a while, maybe get a couple more drinks. Now, they were sitting in the bar, Riku talking to Paine and Sora, Kairi, and Roxas talking together. Riku said that he didn't want to talk to the other three, because he knew they would only talk about the concert, so he would talk to someone who remotely understood him. By what Riku said, Roxas guessed that Paine wasn't a big fan of _Nonentity _either.

"I never thought Axel could sing like that!" Kairi said talking a sip of her Bloody Mary.

"Yeah, I mean, he doesn't even sing back up, so it was a pretty awesome surprise! Did you see everyone? All the girls where going crazy! And some guys where, like, groping themselves! I'm no homo, but it sure was sexy!!"

"Yeah, the song was pretty orgasmic." She smiled sneakily at Sora, who only looked at her in confusion.

"What did you think, Roxas?" Sora asked his younger brother.

Roxas didn't hear him. He looked at his drink in a haze. His mind was all in Axel, and how he sang. His body moving and glistening from the sweat. His red-hair, wet from the mixture of water and perspiration. His lips slowly moving—

"ROXAS!!!"

Roxas looked up from his stupor at his brother who waved a hand across his face frantically, "What's wrong, you drunk?"

Roxas shook his head, "No, it's just…" he trailed off and decided to change the subject, "You knew about the concert all along, didn't you Sora?" he said smiling at his brother.

"Yup!" Sora said taking a drink from Kairi's drink. She slightly punched him in the arm, whining at him, "They go to school with us! We're not exactly tight, but I know them from afar," he said. He looked at Roxas, whose eye's where widened in what seemed shock.

"They go to school with you guy's?!" he asked in perplexity.

"Yeah, why?"

Lord, Mary, Jesus, Christ, Moses, Noah, GOD!!! This couldn't be happening to him!!

"Umm…nothing," Roxas said looking away, hoping his brother wouldn't see the blush that tainted his cheeks.

"You know," Paine said looking at the flustered boy, and his companions, "I could get you to the tiring rooms if you'd like." She said with her monotone voice.

"REALLY!!!" Sora jumped and looked at her with glowing eyes, "I've never actually talked to them!"

"Don't encourage him, Paine!" Riku whined and groaned in tired frustration.

Roxas still looked at his drink, but he knew that Paine could notice the red explosion in his face. He tried his best to shrink into the smallest creature possible, but it was futile. Paine looked at him a smile spreading through her lips.

"Come on" she said jumping over the granite bar.

"NO WAY!!! Seriously?!!" Sora said his mouth literally touching the floor. Kairi smiled and laughed at Sora's expression as Riku groaned and stood from his seat.

Sora and Kari began following Paine, as Riku walked towards Roxas, who sat stiffly in his the bar stool. Riku placed a palm on his shoulder and felt him tense under his touch. Riku sighed, "What's wrong?"

Roxas looked at Riku with a nervous look in his eyes. He looked down at his drink once again, fleeing from Riku's questioning glance.

"Kinda strange, isn't it…" Riku said with a sigh, "How someone can have such a big impression on a person they have never seen before."

Roxas looked at Riku, "How did you—"

"You were, literally, drooling like a dog on rabies in that arena!" Riku laughed slapping Roxas back, as the younger boy blushed.

"I wasn't drooling!!!" he protested.

"No, but you wanted to!"

Roxas pouted and turned from Riku, who only laughed and took a sip of the drink in front of Roxas, "Come on, this is the only chance your gonna get!" he said walking away with Roxas' drink in his hands

"HEY! GIMME MY DRINK BACK!!!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME DO THAT?!!!" Axel shouted at Zexion. Still, his smile couldn't have been hiding by no emotion. He had definitely enjoyed the concert to his fullest. It was the first time he sang for a crowd, and the size of the crowd had made the experience even more memorable. He grabbed Zexion by his collar and shook him like a doll, "I WAS SO NERVOUS!!!"

"Hehe," Zexion chuckled. The concert had been a success, and Zexion was happy for his friend. They walked towards the lounge room in Naminé's request, "It is your birthday, isn't it?"

Axel looked at him, his mind trailing off for an instant. What was today's date…YES!! It was his birthday! With the tension of the concert, he had forgotten all about it. The lounge room lights were off and as Axel turned them on—

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!"

Axel was surprised with the colorful decorated room. Balloons floated in the air and a large sign with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AXEL!!" hanged from the ceiling. All of his band mates, except Naminé, and the _Altar of Naught_ crew, were there, with party hats in their heads, or comical face masks covering their faces. Axel looked at everyone and smiled at the thoughtfulness of his friends and acquaintances. As Axel walked in, two of the crew people emptied two buckets of confetti, atop Axel's spiky red head. Everyone laughed as the small paper fell on top of him, and stuck to his spiky-hedgehog-hair. Axel tried his best to shake away the tiny paper pieces, but surrender as he knew that it would be impossible to do it.

Demyx bounced to Axel's side and threw his arms around him. He planted a chaste kiss on Axel's lips and then cuddled close to his neck, "Happy B-day, baby" he said smiling up at him.

"Was this your idea?" Axel asked quizzically at his cute lover, with a sneaky smile.

"Maybe!" Demyx answered, giving Axel another kiss.

"Okay, that's enough gay action!!" Marluxia said angrily, separating the two away.

"You're such a killjoy Marly! Let them have their fun!!" Naminé said giggling at the cuteness of the two boys. 

"Yeah, what she said!!" Demyx said, sticking out his tongue at his pink-haired friend.

"Hey, guys! Sorry to interrupt!" Paine said walking into the lounge room. A couple followed behind, who looked quite familiar to Axel and his band mates.

"Woah! There's a party!!" the boy said with a goofy smile on his face. He looked at the sign above the room, "Oh!! Happy Birthday!"

"Do I know you? I know I've seen you before?" Axel said looking at Sora and trailing in to thought.

"Yeah, I've seen him on school before too!" Demyx said, looking at Sora with thoughtful eyes.

"KAIRI!" Naminé shouted and skipped toward the red headed girl giving her a tight hug. Kairi smiled nervously and looked at Sora, whose mouth was once again gracing the floor.

"How. Do. You. Know. Her!!!" he said pointing an accusing finger at Kairi

"Well, I guess you could say we are good friends from school, I didn't wanna tell you because of the obvious reaction you would have," she scratched her head and looked at Sora with puppy-like eyes. Sora only pouted and turned around, crossing his arms.

Axel laughed at this, "Yeah, now I know you!! You're the kid whose always overacting!"

"I do not always overact!" Sora said pointing his finger at Axel, his face flared with fury as his pride was stabbed.

"Yeah, that's the biggest understatement of the year!" Riku said walking into the lounge room.

"Riku? I didn't know you where friends with Mr. Overactor!!" Zexion said walking towards Riku with a wide smile.

"YOU TOO!!! AND NONE OF YOU EVER THOUGHT OF INTRODUCING ME TO ANY OF THEM!!!!" Sora threw his arms up in the air, his hands balled in to fists. He suddenly regained his composure and looked around the room, "Umm…where's Roxas?"

Demyx laughed, "You just completely went from ape shit to totally clueless, that's funny!!!" he said with a cake-stuffed mouth.

"Please, Demyx, don't talk with your mouth full." Marluxia said looking up from a magazine.

"I can do whatever I want, asshole!" Demyx said, shoving more food down his throat and then opening his mouth as wide as he could, teasing the moody Marluxia. That won him a magazine slap across the face.

"Riku!! Where is he?!" Sora asked again.

"Oh. He was following me a minute ago…" Riku stuck his head out the door, searching for his young friend. He sighed and walked out of the room. After a few seconds, the group heard a couple of complaints and whines. Riku appeared through the open entrance. He struggled against someone, trying his best to drag into the room whoever it was who shyly tired his best to not enter the room.

Axel looked at the boy who unwillingly entered the room. He was small, not just short, but his anatomy was quite skinny and frail, like a baby chick. His hair was blonde, and gelled to fit the aura he gave off. His eyes where a deep shade of blue color, that seemed to shine with an uncommon twinkle. Like stars in the morning sky.

One thing was for sure, he was a total cutie!!

Sora bounced towards his brother and threw an arm around his shoulders, "This is my kid brother! He's starting school this next term as a Junior!!"

"So what's his name?" Zexion walked up to Roxas and looked at him, trying his best to get the shy boy to look at Zexion in his eyes. Roxas looked at the floor, not noticing that Zexion was leaning down trying to get him to talk.

"The unbearably, cute, and completely irresistible, Roxas Highwind!" Sora proudly cheered, not noticing the red in Roxas' cheeks.

"Roxas, huh?" Naminé spoke, "You told me about him, right Kairi?"

"Yeah, I told you that week when Sora was going crazy because he was coming to stay for good!" Kairi smiled at the silly memory.

Roxas. Cute name for a cute boy, Axel thought. He looked down at Demyx. His lover was looking at Roxas with a curious look. Axel looked up to Roxas, who was being attacked by Zexion and his questions. They younger boy's face was endearing. He nervously looked up at Zexion and answered one of his questions in a low whisper. Axel chuckled, "Hey, you don't gotta be shy, we don't bite!" he spoke, earning a surprised glance from the boy.

"Umm…yeah, sorry," Roxas scratched his head and gave a small smile.

"You don't gotta apologize either!" this time Demyx spoke. He also smiled at the boy's innocent expression. Axel could see it in his eyes. His lover also thought the younger boy cute, who wouldn't!

"It's a patheric habit of his!" Sora said, giving him a tighter hug.

Roxas chuckled regaining his confidence once again. He punched his brother in the arm "It's not as pathetic as your overreacting!" everyone around him either laughed or chuckled.

Roxas smiled, trying to hide his shaking hands away from the group. From time to time, he looked at Axel, hoping not to meet his gaze. He wasn't just attractive; he was very sweet and funny. But of course, Roxas was spellbound by this man. His gaunt tall figure that towered over everyone in the room. His built arms, his wide chest, his long sensual neck. The exotic mane of flaming red hair atop his head. His perfect face; iridescent green eyes with their friendly yet fierce gleam; the tattoos below his perfect eyes, moving as he smiled and laughed; the long bridge of his nose; the perfect chin; his thin yet luscious looking lip—

Roxas' eyes went wide, his face flushed and he was sure he looked quite pale this very instance. The thoughts rushed trough his head like a thousand cheetahs on crack!

_HOLY FUCK, MOTHER OF GOD!!!!! I CANT BELIEVE THIS!!! Ever since midnight, the only thing I've been doing is swooning over some man that I have never met! A_ MAN_!!! No, this can't be happening to me!! Maybe I'm going crazy? Yeah, that's gotta be it! I'm going mad as hell!! I think… I think…_

_I THINK I'M GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

His head was dizzy. He closed his eyes, and breathed faster than usual. He couldn't hear anything around him. He was losing it. As he saw his brother coming to his aid, his eyes began to blur. Riku, Kairi, and Kairi's friend, what was her name, Naminé, came to him too. Each second he lost more consciousness. Zexion and Demyx came to his vague range of sight next, as he was laid down on the floor. And lastly, Axel appeared his eyes wide in worry. Oh how beautiful those eyes where. Roxas slipped into a deep sleep, Axel's eyes buried deep into his mind.

* * *

**I know, not the best chapter. Well, I had to bring a little bit of humor into the scene. Haha, I had fun doing the angst part where Roxas was having his first breakthrough on homosexuality! I think that was the best part. Just imagine him, all sweaty and his eyes wide and thoughtful, his mind going crazy because he has no idea why he is so obsessed with a man he just met. IT JUST MAKES HIM SO INNOCENT AND CUTE!!!!**

**I do have to say that Roxas isn't my favorite character, but it's fun playing around with his emotions. I LOST ALL RESPECT FOR ROXAS WHEN IN FOUND OUT JESSE MACARTNEY WAS DOING HIS VOICE!!!!! Man, they had to go and screw up such a cute character!**

**OOH!!! I just heard "Let the Flames Begin" by Paramore!! I loved it; it reminded me of Axel XD! I love Paramore, Hayley Williams sings so well . !!**

**REVIEW OR MY DEVIL DOG WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND EAT AWAY YOUR TASTE BUDS XO!!!...please. **


	5. Morning Thoughts

**Fourth Chapter up!!! Yay!! Well I hope I get good reviews for this next one! I have to make something clear to everyone, in chapter 3 when Axel is surprised by the birthday thing, I mentioned that Naminé was not in the room. She was supposed to come in with a birthday cake, and I didn't put it in. slaps herself I got distracted, I guess **

**Im soooo sorry it took soo long!!!**

**Thanks too: ****Chaxra-san,****soraslilangel,****winrygirl1****, and anyone else who reviewed and added this story to their favorites list XP!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Morning Thoughts

Axel had woken up early in the morning, the sounds and lights of the city keeping him awake from slumber. He sat at the edge of his crumpled bed his eyes adjusting to the dark dorm room. He looked at Demyx, who slept soundlessly in the comfort of the white covers. His bare back moved slowly with each breath and his sleeping face smiled at the dreams that flowed through his resting mind.

Axel smiled at his lover. Taking a deep sigh, he stood from the bed. Goosebumps quickly took over his bare skin and Axel shivered, searching for his boxers in the black velvet darkness of the room. His feet stepped in what it felt like cotton. He reached down, and surely enough, he was now placing a soft pair of cotton boxers over his naked self.

He walked out the room and into the opened balcony. A gush of warm fresh wind blew through the balcony crashing against Axel. He closed his eyes, savoring the sweet salty smell of the close sea. He made his way towards the small balcony chair. As he sat down, he took the box of cigarettes and the lighter lying in the floor besides the chair. He tapped a cigarette out of the box, and lit it, placing his hand in front of the cancer stick so the wind wouldn't blow the heat way, the flame consuming the tobacco. After lighting the cigarette, he teased with the lighter, making the flame appear and letting it dissolve in to the wind. He once again placed his hand in front of the lighter, shielding the young flame from the iniquitous wind. His green eyes settled in the flame, looking at the ember as it danced with the kiss of stranded blows of wind. He sighed, blowing away the flame and letting out of his lungs the toxic fumes of the cigarette. Standing up from the chair, he took another drag and made his way to the edge of the balcony. Axel placed his arms on the concrete border and looked at the rumbling city below him.

Sunset Station wasn't as crowded as the main section of Twilight Town. It wasn't as big as the main section of Twilight Town, thus it wasn't seen as its own city, but a city limit. It was early in the morning, the sun hadn't set yet, but Axel could see trickles rising colors through the horizon on the east. The colors rising colors reflected from the calm sea, its murky black waters mixing with a reddish pink.

Thoughts went through his mind, slowly processing in the view of dawn. He went through the events that had happened through the week. This was something he did usually, going through his memory banks, searching through his past encounters. It was a habit of his that had no meaning. It would mostly happen on the weekends. He would wake up early in the morning, have a cig, and start thinking. Sometimes, when it was least expected, something turned out to help him in his every day life.

Monday. Axel and Demyx moved into his new dorm room for the new school year. This was something that _smarts_ students usually did in their school. It was also a senior/junior privilege. The student would come, ask for the room of their liking, they would move in before school started, and the administration would be kind enough to give them the time in the dorms before classes started for free. Of course, they would start paying when the year started but for now, the administrators where lenient about the seniors and juniors. It was also a great advantage. The unlucky sophomores and freshmen would have to deal with any room they where given, with no unnecessary remarks.

Tuesday. Chilling out, mostly. The band had gotten together around ten in the morning. They had breakfast at the Cat Sith Café and then headed to Market Street. The kiosks had brought in new merchandise and the whole gang had gone googly-eyes over the new garments. Demyx had bought himself a pair of zebra-print skinny pants which made him look extremely hot. Axel was determined on confiscating those pants for himself, but he would let his lover have a little fun with them until that time came. Then the group left and headed to the basement of Marluxia's house to practice their songs. After that, they watched T.V., flickering through the channels until Demyx found a channel with a showing of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Marluxia and Zexion, completely revolted by the movie's strange plot of transxeuality and kinky sexual humor, grabbed the remote from Demyx, beginning a war. Axel and Naminé watched from the side lines, watching as the T.V. changed from channel to channel with the wrestling of the tree men.

Wednesday. Practicing the whole entire day. They all woke up the next morning in Marly's house and began practicing for their gig that night (after breakfast of course!) The hours flew by and in no time, they had to start getting ready. The reached _Altar of Naught_ at around seven at night, and quickly began to ready the stage with the club crew. Got a few drinks, hanged out in lounge, practiced a bit more. Then, it was midnight in the blink of an eye. They performed to their extreme. And to Axel's surprise, Zexion arranged for him to sing. This maddened and excited Axel, one because, he hadn't practiced for his voice, and two, because it was plain out awesome. Luckily, his voice kept steady through the tiring night. When the two hour concert ended, they celebrated Axel's birthday, which he had forgotten in the rush of the day.

Thursday. They received their paycheck from the club. Of course, they didn't perform for free. There had to be a way for them to get a profit. The club paid handsomely. They decided to invest the money in what each thought would be a good investment. Half of Marluxia's share went to the house rent. Zexion and Naminé decided not to waste it, and instead transferred it to their accounts. On the other hand, Axel and Demyx didn't invest their share in healthy good choices. They went to the movies first and watched a terrible fantasy movie, which they forgot the name of by the end of the film. Then they debated if they should either go to The Oblivion District, or back to Sunset Station for just a quick drink. They decided, since they were going to drink, they would go to Sunset Station, and that way they wouldn't have to drive a long way home. They reached a small pub called The Sunset Terrace and had but a few couple of drinks…okay make that about ten, but that didn't stop them. They paraded around the city, singing at the top of their lungs, and earning glares from pedestrians. The walked all the way to Sunset Hill, where they watched as the lights of Twilight Town glittered like stars in the night sky. After what it seemed like an hour in the hill, of touching each other and making out, they headed home, were they quickly released their aroused hormones on each other.

It had been a good night, and good sex, but of course, it hadn't been tiring enough to make Axel fall into extreme exhaustion and he also had been pretty drunk to even remember half of it. It was Friday now, and Axel's mind was whirling, searching for anything that had been tugging at the corners of his memory for the past days. What had it been? He knew it had had to have a pretty big effect on him, since the thought wouldn't just leave him the hell alone.

His memory bank searched frantically. Anything! There was something that Axel couldn't forget about. Something…no…_someone_? Yes! It had been someone! He remembered talking to the person, but only a couple of words had been exchanged. Axel took a drag from his cigarette. He searched once again through his thoughts. It came to him, yet another piece of information. _He_ had been at the concert, and it had been his first time seeing the band. He was shorter than Axel, and probably younger. Blond hair? Yes, he did have blond hair, and bright blue wide eyes. He looked like a typical beach-bunny-loving-surfer-dude, but his clothes where mostly black, and very emo. Axel didn't quite remember, but he thought he saw eyeliner in his eyes, but he wasn't quite sure. What was his name? That was what the redhead wanted to know most of all. He was that guy's brother, the overacting kid that went to his school. Gods!! What was his name?!!

Axel sighed in defeat. He turned as the sliding door opened behind him. Demyx came out, scratching his tired eyes and yawning, "Axel," he said with a groggy voice, "what are you doing up so early?"

Axel smiled at his lover's cute morning expression, "Just thinking. Did I wake you?" Axel asked giving him a hug.

"Well, the bed got so cold…" Demyx said with a cute pout.

"Aww, well then why don't we go back in! Maybe we can…I don't know, heat it up?" Axel smiled crookedly.

Demyx returned the wicked smile, "Oh, baby!" he groaned sexily and pulled Axel into a deep kiss. Axel gladly accepted the kiss by sneaking his tongue inside his lover's mouth. The hot wet organs collided, dancing in the heat of their mouths. Demyx broke the kiss, and they both took a deep of much needed breath. The brunette smiled, taking a hold of the hem in the redhead's boxers. With a tight grip, he dragged the taller boy into the room and onto the bed.

The deep breathing and groans took over the silence of the dark room. Through the curtain-less sliding door, the rising sun witnessed their pleasurable act of stain sheets and sweating bodies. But, in the middle of their giving point, Axel's mind seemed to travel to a completely different dimension of its own. His thoughts swirling to the topic he had tried to comprehend before Demyx came seeking for his comfort.

Roxas.

* * *

**Well, that's that! I know, it was short, but please I just wanted to make this kind of and exposition chapter. Axel is going to be doing this even more frequently now that he met Roxas.**

**I wanna let you all know the history behind the zebra skinny pants. There's this guy in my school. He is totally **_**gorgeous**_**, like vampire gorgeous, like you can bake cookies on him because he is so hot, gorgeous! Well he owns a pair of these pants, and it makes him look soooooooo hoooooottttt!! **

**Umm, oh! **_**The Rocky Horror Picture Show**_**!! If you haven't watched it, watch it, then you'll understand the meaning of "the movie's strange plot of transxeuality and kinky sexual humor"! It's a really weird movie though.**

**I especially don't like the Axym pairing. I just don't know how people can relate Axel and Demyx together. I mean, don't' get me wrong, Demyx is a freaking awesome character, but you never see him wit Axel in any of the three games! Where do people get the weird paring from? Because he's water and Axel's fire? I don't like that most of all, if you people don't know, water over powers fire, and that just makes Axel look weak…and that's not cool!! But anyways, I did the beginning with this pairing because I just thought it would be interesting even if it is not my favorite. And also, I did it because I was paid by my best friend who is **_**obsessed**_** with the Axym pairing. But I love the "Oh, baby!" It's something that me and my other best friend do all the time when we flirt with each other. **


	6. Welcome to KHBA: Prt 1The Letter

**Alrighty! This chapter is going to be like an introduction to the school they will be attending. It's going to be like a letter or something. WARNING! For some people it might be a boring chapter and you don't have to read it, but I strongly advise you to read it if you want to understand some of the things that will be talked about in the following chapters about the school.**

**Thanks to: ****soraslilangel, The Mad Empty Shell, Mortaz, MaybetheLoch, and**** Hinna**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Welcome to KHBA - Part 1; The Letter 

**Dear New Student of K.H. Blade Academy:**

Welcome! We are glad to have you join our student body as of the 20th of August. Our academy's goal is to make you a prospering person for the near future. As part of the student body it is required for you the student to know of our four year school and of the opportunities you will be given.

**School Years: **

**Valor Year: **first year in K.H. Blade Academy will be challenging for the student. The freshmen students' classes will mostly consist of six academic courses and four electives. There are some restrictions for freshmen students. The classes marked with asterisks in the Valor Student Handbook are restricted to the freshmen student.

**Wisdom Year: **second year in K.H Blade Academy. The sophomore student's classes will be alike to the freshmen classes for credits. Sophomores can choose any of six academic classes and four electives.

**Master Year: **third year in K.H. Blade Academy. Junior students are given privileges which are listed in the Master Student Handbook. The third year students can choose their own schedule and are able to attend senior prom and are eligible for homecoming royal court nomination. If all academic credits are completed junior students can graduate in this year.

**Final Year: **the fourth and last year in K.H Blade Academy. Seniors are given more privileges (listed in Final Student Handbook). Seniors can choose their schedule and can leave school earlier. The students are eligible for royal court in end of the year prom.

**Schedule:**

K.H. Blade Academy uses the Block Scheduling. The first term, students will have five classes.

For example: 1st hour, Chemistry; 2nd hour, Physical Education; 3rd hour, Trigonometry; 4th hour, Literature; 5th hour, Band.

For the second term, students will have a different schedule.

For example: 1st hour, Botany; 2nd hour, Battle; 3rd hour, English 3; 4th hour, Technology Education; 5th hour, Home Economics.

This creates a consistent schedule for their ten credits needed every year. Some classes may be taken through out both terms. The terms are divided in halves. After the end of the half they will receive a progress bill. At the end of the school year, all of the progress bills will be added and the grades will be placed in a report card mailed to the students, and the parents/guardians.

**Home Bases:**

Your Home Base is a calssroom that you will be placed on for the next few years you will be atteniding the school. For the first week of school, the student must go to homebase for the first hour and a half and then to their usual clasess. After the first week students will follow the usuall schedule and go to First Period class, and then head to Home Base for half an hour.

**After School Activities: **

K.H Blade Academy provides the student with a sport team or club of their choice. Clubs are optional. Here is the new list of after school activities.

**Blitzball Team:** the student will have to go through try-outs before entering the team. The team goes against other academies and schools in the Youth Blitzball Tournament, held Luca.

**Struggle Team: **if the student enjoys rough sport and battling, then they should join the Struggle team! The team participates in the yearly Struggle Tournament held in Twilight Town

**Magic Club: **a fun club for those interested in the spells. The club studies the history of magic and is taught magic.

**Art Club: **for students with a creative imagination. The club does anything from painting, drawing, molding, etc. Chosen pieces might be sent to Hollow Bastion's Museum of Art.

**Student Council: **the Student Council can not be joined. The council is selected at the beginning of the year by students and then the students who ran for office of their liking and won, meet.

**Band: **students must have any class to do with this subject in their schedules.

**Gummy Club: **a fun club where students learn of how to create a gummy ship of their liking

**K.H. Blade Disciplinary Committee: **help keep the peace in our prosperous academy

**DIT (Disney Intergalactic Team): **this new club will let the student join a special group with the pay of 500 munny a month. The DIT will have the student travel to new worlds and places where they will learn about the history and culture.

**Musical Theater/Drama Club:** the student will perform in plays and school musicals.

We hope that this letter will answer some of your questions as a new student to our student body. Although it might be difficult for you to adapt to this new school we hope that you are aware of the help we can provide with any difficulty.

Sincerely

Headmaster Ansem the Wise

* * *

**Ok, so that's the first part of Welcome to KHBA! I was thinking about new ideas for the story and I got a really good one for future chapters that has to do with Halloween X3! I know Halloween is over, BUT IN MY WORLD HALLOWEEN IS INFINITE!! **

**I got the DIT from an idea my sister gave me, which is kinda funny because she's not into fanfics or videogames that much 3! I love my sis**

**Okidoke, next chapter might take me a while X **


	7. Welcome to KHBA: Prt 2 The First Day

**I hope you guys liked the other chapter I wrote. I know it wasn't very interesting but I hope you read it -!**

**Ok, something that I want to say that I didn't say in my last A/N is that I want to stay true to the world traveling theme of the game. The only places that are going to be in one world are going to be Destiny Islands, Twilight Town, Hollow Bastion, and Traverse Town. The other places (Disney Castle, The World That Never Was, Halloween Town, etc…) are going to be worlds of their own because I want to incorporate the whole use of Gummy Ships and it's going to help with my ideas of the DIT (read chapter 5)**

**Special thanks to ****soraslilangel**** and ****The Mad Empty Shell****!!! Your reviews made me smile X3 THANK YOU GUYS!!**

**Okay here's the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 6: Welcome to KHBA – Part 2; First Day

Roxas looked at the letter that he had received a week ago. He had been ecstatic to begin the new school year as a junior, but now it seemed to weigh on him. He was nervous of starting in this new school, not to mention, it was the best school in the city. K.H. Blade Academy had a reputation for being a top school with rich snooty students who went off to become legendary doctors, attorneys, CEO's etc. No, the gossip of the school's life-long reputations wasn't making him uneasy; it was a certain individual he had met but a few weeks ago…

Well, at least he had his brother, Sora, even he was a lazy good for nothing idiot, Roxas still loved the moron with all his heart.

Another thing that made the academy stick out form other schools was the way they differenced the students from other students. They did not have the usual Senior Year, Junior year, they differenced their students by Valor, Wisdom, Master, and Final Year, but to make it easier for the students they also called them their usual, seniors, junior, sophomores, and freshmen.

Roxas was a Master Student, junior for short. His uniform consisted mostly of yellow and black making him look like a human bumblebee. The garments consisted of a black vest with gold yellow lining and gold cross cuff pins; a yellow tie with diagonal black lines with ; a white long sleeved shirt worn under the vest; black long pants with gold yellow lining and black shoes. Although K.H. Blade might be a top notch academy for snobs, they where pretty lenient on the way a student could express themselves. With his uniform, Roxas added a yellow studs, studded belt, a few pins in his vest, and a checkered wrist warmer.

After giving himself and his room another check, he quickly headed out into the hallway of the house. Sora stood in front of him with a sleepy look and a goofy smile. His Final Year, senior uniform was different from his own. Instead of the black with yellow décor, it was silver with black, "Yo, homes," he said wearily

Roxas chuckled, "Didn't sleep well?"

"Like a baby!" Sora replied with a groan, "How 'bout you?"

"More like a log," Roxas replied with a hearty laugh.

The brothers walked to the kitchen of their father's one story house. As the two of them entered the kitchen, they where met with the sight of their father, Cid Highwind, cooking up some breakfast while taking a drag of his cigarette and humming a tune. The man was quite fit for his age and Roxas' blond hair had been inherited from him. Roxas loved his dad, even if he only thought about ships, cigarettes, and gambling on the outside, he still loved their mother on the inside and Roxas knew the divorce hadn't been a very happy experience for him.

"G'morning, kiddies! It's about fucking time you got down here!" Roxas rolled aside his father's crude language. That was something that Roxas liked about Dad, he didn't restrict the two brothers to anything. His philosophy, "Your gonna start doin' it sooner or later, so why stop ye now?!" a motto that Roxas respected and had nothing to protest about.

"Stop smoking while you're cooking, old man!" Sora said swiping the tobacco stick from Cid's mouth, "The food's gonna taste like ash tray!"

"Aw, bite me!" Cid replied with a smug scowl

Roxas laughed and rolled his eyes, "What's the menu, Chef Weed Roll?" Roxas said with a crooked grin.

"Go to hell!" The three of them laughed, "Sausage, bacon, and eggs for me, ash tray for you two!" he said wittily.

Sora was quick and with the same swiftness he had for taking their father's cigarette he snatched a large juicy sausage that was frying on the skillet. Cid began to protest and Sora said, "The wrinkles are starting to show, grandpa!" he bit half of the sausage and chewed it with delight and then gave the other half to Roxas, who kindly accepted it.

Cid laughed, "You two know that I purposefully put some ash into that specific sausage?"

The brothers looked at each other in disgust and began to spit out the poisoned meat in their mouths.

Cid laughed boastfully, "Kids, while you where going, I was coming!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the delicious cigarette marinated breakfast, the two brothers said their goodbyes to their father and left for school. To Roxas, it didn't feel like the last day he would see his father until fall break, it just seemed like any other school day. The academy required the students to stay at the dorms in the school. Because Sora and Roxas hadn't had the time to go and get a dorm room, they pilled the few boxes they had into Sora's blue rundown Thunderbird and headed towards the school.

Twilight Town was busy with people. Something that Roxas did miss was the calm atmosphere of Destiny Islands. The polluted and busy streets of Twilight Town where a little overpowering in his perspective.

"God, I forgot! I haven't even told you where K.H. is, right?" Sora said smacking his head, "Look, I'm really sorry for not taking you to see it before you started, but there are counselors that can help you if you get lost" he kept his eyes on the road while talking.

"It's okay! Anyways, what where you going to tell me?" Roxas said, also not looking at his brother as they spoke.

"Oh! I've been noticing that you're not very fond of the city and it's features, but you're gonna like K.H.! It's in this old mansion that was abandoned a while back. It's in a part of the city which is mostly trees, so the scenery is quite pretty!" he gave Roxas a glance to see his reaction.

"Oh, that sounds…nice," still, it wouldn't compare to the sandy beaches of their childhood island.

Sora sighed in defeat. The time passed without any conversation. Roxas still looked out the window at the cement nature that made Twilight Town what it was.

A good thirty minutes passed, they didn't talk and Sora was beginning to feel awkward. Was Roxas starting to get homesick? It would dismay Sora if his younger brother left him to go back to their mother. He had waited a year without seeing his little brother and now he wasn't going to give him back.

"Hey, Roxas?" Sora said, trying to start a conversation.

"Hmm," was Roxas answer

"Are you…um I don't know…bored here in Twilight Town? Do you feel homesick?" Sora glanced at Roxas with a sad expression.

Roxas looked at Sora with wide eyes, "No! Why do you say that?" the younger boy asked perplexed.

"It just feels like…you're not very happy,"

Roxas knew the reason why he felt quite sullen today. He was nervous about what would happen in the coming days, if he would encounter the certain redhead who had haunted his dreams for the past weeks.

Roxas smiled, "No, it's nothing, I'm just nervous!" he said with a shrug, "Sora, you know I'm here to stay, I'm not going anywhere. You know as well as I do that the past year was difficult for us."

"Yeah…" Sora said with a small smile, "Well!" he said with his usual goofiness, "Just making sure!" he smiled broadly and began humming to himself. He turned on the radio and a jazzy old song began to drift around the car. Sora had always liked jazz music; it made him more of a character than he was.

"Hey, Roxas! You should take Driver's Ed, you can get your permit at the academy." Sora proposed.

Roxas tilted his head to the side in though, "Yeah…I should do that!" he smiled and hummed with the music.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok! You've proven me wrong!" Roxas said excitedly.

"Told you, you'd like it," Sora said with a smug smile.

As Sora turned on to a road the whole city seemed to disappear until the only thing that was left was a canopy of green trees arching through the paved stone road. The tree's where so lush and green that this made Roxas smile. He had always had a thing for nature. He looked to the front of the road and a clearing was etching closer as Sora drove. Soon the dark shade of the canopy was overpowered by the sunlight, and Roxas blinked as his eyes adjusted to the brightness.

A colossal brick mansion was the first thing that Roxas saw. A row of cars slowly moved through a steel gate entering the academy. So this was K.H. Blade Academy! The first building was crowded with a large crowd of students dressed in red, blue, yellow, and silver uniforms. The cars drove to the left and parked in a secluded area. Roxas saw that there where many buildings like the first one, but there where others much bigger.

"Are those the dorms?" Roxas asked in awe.

"Some of them are, but that's only for sophomores and freshmen! Junior and Senior dorms are in Sunset Station," Sora said following a green car.

"What?! Then how do we get to class?" Roxas asked in confusion

"There are these special tunnels called subways!" Sora said sarcastically with a catty grin, "Just kidding with you! But the school does have it's own subway train for the students, sweet huh?"

"But why Sunset Station and not here?" Roxas asked

"Senior/ Junior privileges. The administration is very keen in our maturing, so they give us the liberty of staying away from school but still in a K.H. Blade owned property." Sora quickly searched for an empty spot in the parking area.

"Wow, you've learned a lot for just being here for a year!" Roxas said in amazement.

"Well, Riku and Kairi helped me out! It was like a miracle when I found out this was their school!"

Roxas looked at Sora who was smiling warmly. Sora had known Riku since they tiny babes, even before Roxas came into the picture. Then they met Kairi. It was six years ago that Riku left from Destiny Islands in a sudden notice, and this killed Sora. Then Kairi followed a year after and Sora became even more heart broken. There had been a time where Sora had become secluded to the world. He wouldn't smile, he wouldn't talk, it was almost like he was…heartless. Then the problem came of their parents. Sora knew that they would get divorced soon enough and he quickly began to plan. Their father always talked about going to Twilight Town and Sora knew of Kairi living there. Even if it had been difficult for the two brothers to separate, Sora was looking forward to meeting Kairi. Then that same year, Riku and his family moved to Twilight Town. Sora once again became his old self again and Roxas was glad for it, even if he hadn't seen his brother in over a year.

"HA! GOT ONE!!" Sora shouted as he saw an open space in the bustling parking lot. He quickly maneuvered the ugly blue car to the space's direction. He was but a few feet close, when another, red colored, car swerved quickly taking the open space. Sora hit the brakes quickly. If he had advanced, there surely would have been a collision. Sora's eyes flared a fiery blue. He pounded at the steer and growled.

"BASTARD, FUCKING, ASSHOLE, DICKSUCKER!!!! THAT WAS MY SPOT!!!" He said furiously.

Roxas kept back a laugh. It was quite funny, for Sora never got so mad. His eyes flared and his mouth was a disturbing scowl, much like their fathers. Sora's anger took over him and he pressed on the horn, as the loud sound ringed on their ears. Sora stuck his head out the window, "HEY DICKWAD!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!!"

The red car was banging with loud music. Roxas knew that whoever was inside wouldn't listen to Sora's ranting. The car suddenly stopped banging and died as a door opened. The figure stood out and looked at Sora with a sullen expression.

"Sorry 'bout that!" he said a small smug smile spreading across his face

"Oh yeah! If you're so sorry, why don't you move your fucking car out of the way!!!" Sora said furiously.

Sora's infuriated mind had completely blocked out the thought of who this person was. But Roxas knew, and he remembered completely. His spiky read locks stuck out like the last time they met, his green eyes as fierce as before.

It was Axel.

Someone got out of the car, shutting the door loudly and getting Roxas and Sora's attention. It was the guitarist, Demyx, the one with the sandy haired mullet and a jester like eyes. He looked at Sora's car and then looked at Axel "What's the matter?" Roxas heard coming from Demyx. Axel shrugged and locked the car, not giving Sora a second glance.

"OI!!!" Sora lost it. He quickly got out of the car and walked furiously towards Axel and Demyx. Roxas crawled down the seat his hands covering his face in embarrassment. He could hear the horns ringing loudly from behind them. But he didn't care about the other students' ranting; he was doing his best to hide away from Axel. He couldn't face up to him after what happened that night. Yeah, it might have only been a slight faint, but he fainted because of the realization that he might be homosexual. That is reason enough!

Roxas allowed himself a peek out the window and at the redhead Greek sculpture. His skinny tall body fitted perfectly in his uniform and it actually made him look even more handsome. The silver colors of the Final Year uniform had a glint in the sun. He was a senior then. His green eyes looked at the fuming Sora with a nonchalant gaze. Demyx tried his best to calm Sora down, but to no avail.

Axel seemed to have grown tired of this, "Look, kid, just stop yapping like a little bitch and go find another spot, okay?!" he began walking away from Sora with an annoyed expression. Sora said something back, which Roxas didn't pay mind to, but Axel coolly kept walking off. Demyx said sorry for the trouble and then headed off to meet the redhead.

Sora groaned and stomped his way to the car. He got inside with a loud grunt and began the car, searching for a new spot, "I don't care if he's some hot shot famous band idiot, he's gonna pay for that!!"

Roxas let out his breath and it seemed inevitable for him to smile, "It was only a couple of weeks ago that you where in love with that band," Roxas said with a chuckle hiding his previous anxiety.

"Whatever, man! He was a total asshole to me right there! He could have at least said sorry! I mean, he was so cool when we saw him, but now he's showing his true colors! A hypocrite dickwad!!"

Roxas shook his head and looked out the window at the campus as it slowly moved with the motion of the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas sat in the bleachers of the blitzball gym. The dome like structure had been filling up with students as the minutes passed. There where so many students and Roxas seemed amazed at the size of the student body. He could stick out the different cliques; jocks, preps, skaters, goths, emos, etc. It was funny how they stuck out so easily, even with the uniforms on.

Sora had gone off to look for Kairi and Riku leaving Roxas. He didn't mind, he liked his alone time although it would make him stand out, a lonely boy sitting by himself in a room full of people he could talk to. People would either label him weird, or straight away emo, just with his appearance.

The solitude was cut short with the feeling that someone was looking at him. Roxas looked around to see if anyone was laying their eyes on him. And surely, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes sat only a few steps higher from him, with a sweet smile on her face.

"I knew you looked familiar!" she said with a girly giggle.

She _did_ look familiar. Roxas thought where he could have seen her before. He tilted his head and then it came to his head. She was the keyboardist for _Nonentity_.

"You're Naminé!" Roxas said with delight.

She smiled, "The same one! And your name is Roxas right, your Kairi's friend's brother!" she said standing from her seat and stepping down to sit closer to him.

"The same one," Roxas gave her a charming smile.

"What are you doing here all alone?" she asked tilting her head.

"Oh! Sora went to look for Kairi and our friend Riku," he sighed and looked though the mass of people who kept on coming through the doors.

"Yeah I remember Riku. Kairi told me that she wouldn't be here in a while though, so I was waiting for Marluxia."

Roxas remembered Marluxia; he sure was a difficult character to forget, "Is that the one with the pink hair?"

Naminé laughed, "That's the one," she giggled at his worried expression, "I know he can be quite the intimidator, but he's actually pretty cool!"

"Yeah, I'll agree to that when I see it!" Roxas said with a scoff. He remember Marluxia's rudeness, and it seemed difficult to picture the man being courteous, flower caring, gentleman, aside from the pink hair, of course.

"What's so difficult to believe," a voice said from behind the pair. And surely enough the pink haired terminator stood behind them, with a glare on his eyes.

Roxas straighten himself up at the sight of the pink haired man, "Ummm…nothing!"

Marluxia scoffed and sat beside Naminé, who was holding back a giggle, "Who's this guy anyways?" Marluxia said, his eyes fixated on his backpack as he rummaged for something inside.

Roxas scowled. So he had forgotten about him that easily, how nice of him, "I was at the after party of your concert," Roxas said with a little of frustration.

Marluxia gave him an inspecting look; "Oh!" he said as his eyebrows rose, "You're the one that fainted! I seriously thought you where dying," he once again looked away, rummaging through his backpack and taking out a book

Roxas shuddered at the memory. All he remembered was falling over and then waking up the other day in his room. From what Sora had told him, he fainted and in some paranormal way wasn't breathing. Then someone gave him CPR.

"Still can't believe Axel went ahead with the mouth-to-mouth, you being a complete stranger to him," Marluxia said not taking his eyes off the book

Roxas' face turned red. Oh, yes. Axel had performed CPR on him. And when Sora told him, he was in the brim of fainting once again, "Yeah, amazing! Wow!" he said sarcastically. His face still burned with that dreaded sensation.

Naminé gave him a sly look. She smiled and then with a small giggle looked away, "Where is Axel anyways?" she said looking up at Marluxia

"He had some business to attend to with Demyx. In other words, their ramming their asses against the wall right this instant!" he still didn't give them the privilege of looking at his eyes.

This Roxas understood clearly, "Umm, Axel is…gay?" he said with shy nervousness.

Marluxia's eyes looked up at him, a fierce blue gaze meeting his own shying sky blue eyes, "Why do you ask?"

Roxas gulped and scratched his head, "Oh! Umm, it just, you know, I'm just kinda curious! I mean, I'm not a homophobe or nothing!" Roxas had to look away from the intimidating eyes that red him like a book.

"What, you swing that way too?" Marluxia sure could be pretty straight forward.

"No!!" Roxas quickly answered, "So…he is gay?" Roxas asked again. It was strange. He wanted to know for certain reasons

Marluxia scoffed a crooked grin spread across his face, "Well, I'm really in no position to tell you about

* * *

**Well another chapter finished -! Okay to explain some things…**

**The yellow studs, studded belt came from Codiku (my real life Sora, check other A/N notes) he has a really weird sense of fashion. **

**When Sora says, "Like a baby!" you kinda have to get the joke. People say "I slept like a baby" when they are saying, "I slept really good". Well, in my perspective, that makes no sense, because babies wake up every other hour!! Seriously it sucks, I had to deal with this my last summer vacation, my baby cousin…shrugs lets just say that he's REALLY loud. **

**The thing that Cid says, "While you where going, I was coming," is a quote I take from my mom. She says it when she figures out I did something an it means that she already knew before I started because she once was a teenager too. **

**The whole Roxas liking nature is my own thing. And I'm gonna use it to incorporate Marluxia into Roxas' life because when they met, I kinda made Marly a bitch. And the Sora liking jazz is my own thing also. He's gonna be in the band at school, he just seems like the guy who would be in the school band. Haha, band geek, SOO KAWAI!! **

**For the academy, just imagine the mansion much bigger…WAY bigger! **

**The gym, I want it to be circular. Why? Because I'm weird like that! It just seems cool to have a round gym instead of the usual rectangular look. Also, because I want it to be like a mini Blitzball court. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!11111!!!!!!!!**


	8. Smiles, Chemicals, and Bare Chests

**Okay, so in this chapter there will be some new characters that you guys now pretty well, but I'm not going to say which ones!**

**Thanks again to soraslilangel and The Mad Empty Shell!!!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Smiles, Chemicals, and Bare Chests.

After the end of the Headmaster's speech, everyone in the stadium scattered heading to what Sora said was their homebases. From what he had learned, homebase was a classroom that you where in for half an hour every day after first period. The homebase you where assigned to when you entered as a Valor student was the homebase you would be assigned to for the next years. The main reason was to make the student create a closer relationship with their homebase teacher so that way they would have someone to go to in times of trouble.

Unfortunately for Roxas, his last school did not have this system, and he was going to have to get used to a teacher he was supposed to "trust" for the next two years.

He gingerly walked through the courtyard watching as the cliques formed together, with joyful expressions in their faces. Nobody seemed to be a bit depressed with the thought of coming back to school; they all seemed excited and jumpy, and ready for a new year. Through the horde of students, Roxas made out the flaming red hair of Axel. He, along with his band mates, where circled by a group of students that Roxas did not recognize. Axel beamed at everyone who said something to him, talking back wittily at their remarks. Most wore the silver uniforms, except for a couple of brave Wisdom students. Roxas decided not to take any chances and began walking away when a voice called to him from the group.

"ROXAS!!" Zexion's voice cut trough the group of chattering people. He made his way through the crowd and towards a blushing Roxas, "I didn't realize when I saw you today, but we're both juniors!" he smiled looking down at his bee-like costume.

Roxas hadn't notice himself, but he acted cool with it, "Yeah," he smiled.

"So what's you're homebase?" Zexion said looking at the paper in his hand

"Oh! Umm…" he extended the schedule towards the stale-haired boy.

Zexion's looked it over and a ghost of a grin spread across his face. Roxas noticed that Zexion's smile was quite peculiar. He did smile frequently, but it looked almost like it wasn't there, or sometimes quite smug, "Cool! We got the same homebase, and two other classes," he handed the paper back to Roxas, "Come on, I'll show you where to go!"

"Hey Roxas!!" an all too familiar voice called for Roxas. Roxas slowly turned to look at Axel who grinned, "Watch out for _that_ one, he can be quite the sneaky one!"

"Aw, bite me!!" Zexion said throwing Axel a glaring but smirking haughty look. Roxas chuckled and looked back at Axel, who was looking straight at him, never wavering as Roxas met his gaze. He only smiled, and gave Roxas a charming wink.

The blood ran to Roxas' cheeks and he quickly looked away from the laughing Axel, who had gotten a good view at his flushed face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel entered his homebase like an alpha male, peering over his domain at everyone who in his classroom. This was the last year he would be with this group of people, and he never really had made a great connection with most of them. The only who seemed to be worth talking too were Demyx, Marluxia, and Riku. He made his way towards his friends, avoiding the giggles and looks that the girls gave him and sitting down on an empty chair looking at his friends as the three of them discussed what seemed like a very important topic.

"Just think about it, there is no way in hell that you can do _that_ with _three _in _there!!_" Riku said a bit too loud, his face making an irritated expression. Axel's eyebrows shot up in amusement at the thought of what they could be talking about.

"What's so wrong about three wieners?" Demyx said with a tilt of his head.

"Hello!!! You can't shove three in your mouth at once!!" Riku said with a flabbergasted look.

"Technically you can. There was a competition a few years ago to see who could shove the most in their mouth. Highest record was five." Marluxia added coolly.

"Umm, I'm very keen on knowing what you three are talking about?" Axel said looking lustfully at Demyx.

There was an awkward pause and then Riku and Marluxia's faces fell in disgust, "Gross, Axel!! We're not talking about _that_!!" Riku said aghast at the thought of what was going through Axel's head.

"Then please, do tell what you were truthfully discussing," he looked at Riku with a wicked grin and then directed his gaze back to Demyx, who also gave him an impious look.

"We where talking about how many hotdogs you could fit on a hotdog bun and then shove in to you're mouth," Marluxia said massaging his temples.

"Well, it still sounds pretty distorted to me!" Axel laughed at the reaction his friends, and the people in range gave him.

"Okay students, settle down!" Professor Vexen entered the classroom with a tired expression on his face, his grayish blond hair, tussled and tied in a low ponytail.

"Hey!! Vexy!!" Axel shouted in a sing-song voice, "You look tired! Ready for anther year?" he grinned at his teacher mischievously.

Professor Vexen looked at Axel and gave him a smug look, "Oh, Mr. Crane, you don't begin to know how excited I am! You're last year; I guess I am not the only one who's going to celebrate by the end of the year!"

"Yep! I'm gonna have fun!" he said sitting down on his seat. He leaned into his three friends and whispered, "Making his life miserable!" the three chuckled, and gave Vexen a roguish look.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of following Zexion, the two junior students reached their homebase just in time before the late bell rang. The reason for they belatedness was the fact that Zexion was a pretty well known character. Maybe half of the school now knew Roxas via Zexion. Their homebase room was located in Building X and the classroom number was X–102. The teacher was a certain Professor Auron. Zexion had described him to be sullen and sometimes intimidating, but he was cool and he didn't mind what the kids did in his classroom, unless it could get him fired.

They entered the room and quickly everyone turned their attention to Zexion. He waved at everyone and then headed towards a seat at the back, which was being guarded by a couple of bubbly girls. Their faces lit up in glee as they saw Zexion leading his way towards them.

"Hey Zex!" a petite girl with short brown hair said with a slight blush in her face.

"Hay, Marlene, thanks for guarding my seat," he beamed at her and Roxas could see her face turning even more red than usual. Throughout the last minutes he had spent with Zexion, he realized that he wasn't his true self around people that didn't really know him well. He was more outgoing and his smiles where brighter. But around his band mates, in seclusion of people around them, he was more calm and centered. The smiles he gave his admirers were in a way, fake. Roxas also realized that Zexion wasn't like that to him, that Zexion was his real self around Roxas, and he was grateful for knowing that a boy he had only met twice trusted him like a close friend.

"No problem!" she said with a giggle. Suddenly, she remembered the girl that stood beside her, "Oh, this is my new friend, Shelke! She's new!" she gave Shelke a little shove towards Zexion.

Shelke looked away from Zexion, a fleeting trace of a blush on her cheek. Zexion smiled at her expression and leaned down, trying to find her eyes, the same way he had done when he met Roxas, "Nice to meet you, Shelke, I'm Zexion," he held out his hand at her.

She looked up at his purple eyes, and hesitantly took his hand, "Nice to meet you," she said in a monotone voice but slightly smiling.

"Don't worry, Shelke, you're not the only newbie!" he threw his arm around Roxas' neck and smiled at her, "Roxas here, is also a new guy!"

Shelke looked at Roxas with fluorescent amber eyes. At the sight of Roxas, she looked at way timidly. Roxas noticed her face becoming even redder than when she saw Zex. Roxas, confused with her reaction, took the initiative, "Yeah," he smiled, "us newbies have to stick together right?!" he said with a laugh. Shelke looked at him and seeing that he was being enthusiastic also smiled and giggled.

"Okay, children, summer's over, so sit down!" Through the door came a mafia looking man. Okay, so he _was_ pretty intimidating, and he didn't really look like the nice guy Zexion had described him to be.

He had dark slicked hair, a scar running through his right eye, and his left sleeve hanging loosely as his left arm was resting close to his chest and his blazer. He had a prudent frown on his face as his red eyes inspected the students.

Then as if his mind had been completely taken over by non-evil imps, a smile crept along his face, "Not that I really care, but how was summer for you guys?"

The room quickly went crazy. The students got up from their sits and gingerly began to talk between themselves again. Everyone was talking and also trying to talk over each other. Professor Auron only sat on his seat, reading a book and from time to time, giving them a few looks.

Zexion directed most of his attention to Roxas. They talked about anything and everything. Roxas asked Zexion for any other concerts his band would have. Unfortunately, they didn't have anything planned for the next couple of weeks, because of school. Zexion also asked Roxas of his old school. There was nothing to tell, since it couldn't compare to this one. Marlene and Shelke also joined in on the conversation.

"Hey, Roxas," Zexion said leaning in towards Roxas when Marlene and Shelke where busy talking.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Shelke has taken quite an interest in you," he smiled that ghostly smiles of his and looked at Shelke who was giggling at something Marlene had said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Roxas looked at Shelke and back at Zexion with a confused look.

"Don't play dumb! You know what I mean," he whispered. He crossed his arms in front of him and then leaned back on his chair, "Not just her, some girls had taken a notice of you,"

Roxas shook his head and smiled with a flushed face. He chuckled. So many girls that had taken an interest on him, and he only thought of one person, and of the same sex, to boot!

After ten minutes of recreation, Professor Auron went through our schedules with us. Roxas was very keen in meeting his teachers. He had first period Chemistry with a

Dr. Lucretcia. Second period was Physical Education with Coach Xigbar. Third period seemed to be interesting. It was Magic Class with Professor Merlin; Roxas had never heard of a Magic Class, they sure didn't have it in his last school. Fourth period was English Honors with a Professor Luxord. And the last class of the day would be…Musical Theater?! When did he sign up for anything like that?! Oh well, it looked interesting, and with a Professor Lenne.

After the hour of homebase had passed and the bell rang, Zexion led the way to his Chemistry class, "I have Math, but I'll see you next period! Just go to the stadium, okay?"

"Okay," Roxas looked down at his schedule. Next period was P.E. Zexion was about to leave when Roxas called him back, "Hey, Zexion!"

The slate haired boy turned, his uncovered eye looking at Roxas, waiting for what he had to say, "Yeah?"

Roxas hesitated. He scratched his head and looked away before saying, "Umm, thanks for your help,"

Then Roxas saw it, Zexion's real smile. It wasn't the bubbly smile he always had with other people, it was smooth and gentle. A real smile "No problem!" he waved and then headed out.

As Roxas entered the Chemistry room, he became nervous. There was no one that he really knew. He made his way towards an empty lab station and sat on a stool. The room was somewhat filled with most of the students who already where sitting in their lab stations. He noticed that the only one without a partner was himself. He sighed and leaned his shoulders down on the table, setting his cheek on his palm.

From behind him, he heard a door open. He looked back and saw that a woman with long brown hair tied up in a pony-tail and a lab coat came out, cleaning her coat of lint and dust. That must have been Dr. Lucretcia. She looked up from her coat at the room and smiled gingerly.

Her gaze fell on Roxas, sitting alone on his seat. She didn't really recognize him from the Student/Teacher Meeting, or from any of the last two years at KHBA, so she decided to go up to him and meat him.

She smiled and said, "You're new here, right?"

Roxas eyes opened, "Yeah, how did you know?" he smiled back.

She chuckled, "I don't forget such pretty eyes that easily," she gave him a charming smile that made him blush, "What school do you come from?"

"Destiny High School," he said as she sat beside him. She seemed to be very close with her students. She was also very young, which could have been also a reason to her closeness.

"Wow! That's a pretty drastic change of school environment!" she tilted her head waiting for Roxas response

"Yeah, my dad works here, though! So I just decided to come live with him and my brother and get into this school, since it's a pretty good school and all!" he smiled and saw as she stood up with curious look.

"Who's your father?" she asked inquiringly

"Cid Highwind,"

Her face lit up, a smile spread across her face, "I knew you looked familiar! You're Sora's brother, right? I love that kid!" she laughed and then patted Roxas in the back, "I didn't know Highwind had another son!"

Roxas smiled, "Yup! I was the accident child!" he also chuckled as she laughed at this comment.

The bell rang at that moment and she looked at the clock in shock, "Oh, lord! I lost track of time," she smiled at Roxas and quickly made her way towards the front of the room.

"Alright, class! Welcome back, everyone! We're going to start with introduction cards, I'll give you a card, right your name, address, pho—"she was cut off as someone entered the class late.

At the door stood a boy with brown gelled hair, and brown hazel eyes. He seemed pretty ruff looking, with a black shirt substituting his white shirt under the vest, and a series of metal necklaces, a studded bracelet and studded belt. He scratched his head and made a kind of bow/excuse thing and then made his way towards an empty chair. The only chair empty was the one beside Roxas, so he took the seat quickly, hoping not to interrupt the class anymore.

"Where were you, Hayner?" Dr. Lucretcia asked gently at the boy.

"Umm, well you see, there was this thing, that I had to do, but then I got side-tracked, and another thing came up and I forgot about the first thing and then the second thing just turned out to be a waste of time and then the bell thing rang!" it would be quite funny if he didn't look so serious. But it was still kind of comical

Lucretcia sighed, "Well, because it's the first day, I won't give you a _thing_! So next time a thing comes up, you tell that thing that you have to get to class! Are we okay with the thing I've just explained?" she looked at the class with a smile, earning a couple of chuckles.

Hayner flushed and looked down. As Lucretcia explained the instructions, Roxas looked at Hayner from the corner of his eyes. For a rough, metal looking guy, he was some what not too rough. He began to distract himself with the studs on his bracelet, when he noticed that Roxas was looking at him. He gave Roxas a strange look and then smiled.

The room was quite, so Roxas didn't say anything so he wouldn't disturb the quite atmosphere.

After they finished writing the information on the note cards, Dr. Lucretcia made everyone stand up and say their names and something interesting about themselves. There where many amusing ones and Roxas couldn't contain laughing at a few, but when it came to him he got nervous.

He stood up and hesitated, everyone chuckled and this made him go slightly red, "Umm, I'm Roxas Highwind, and umm," he didn't know what was interesting about him. The only thing interesting about him was that he was…gay…but he wasn't just going to go ahead and say that!!, "I'm new here at KHBA!" he said quickly.

The students quickly took awareness in Roxas and began asking him questions. One asked him if he was Sora's brother, and that brought down half of the hands that where up. Another asked him what school he came from and another asked him how it felt at KH. Roxas answer their questions truthfully and confidently. This would be an interesting year.

When it came to Hayner he stood up and quickly said, "Hayner Douglass, I play guitar," he sat down quickly and then resumed to picking at his bracelet.

Dr. Lucretcia then let the students talk between themselves. She seemed somewhat aloof as she went around the room, socializing with her students, answering questions, and laughing at their jokes. Roxas liked her a lot, and with her as a teacher, chemistry might prove fun!

"So you're new?" Hayner said.

Roxas looked at him, a confused and sullen look on his face, "Umm, yeah," he answered sort of apathetically.

"Hmm, that's cool! I like your belt," he looked at Roxas now, a witty grin on his face, "Reminds me of bananas"

Roxas chuckled, "Yeah, me too! I saw it an I had to have it, even if it was incredibly tacky," he laughed now and also earned a chuckle from Hayner

"Well, at least it matches the bee uniform," they both laughed. Roxas was glad he had found a new friend. He mentally sighed. This day was turning to be not that bad.

"I see you've found a friend!" Dr. Lucretcia smiled at the two boys, "Please, Hayner, Roxas is a really good kid, so don't corrupt him!" she laughed, meaning what she said as a joke.

"Ha! This kid? He doesn't look worth corrupting!" he poked Roxas in the side and laughing.

Roxas grinned, "Is that a challenge?!" he said poking Hayner back.

"Well if you call it that, sure!" he grinned and looked Roxas up and down, "You wanna hang with us after school?"

"Okay, okay, I don't want to be part, _or _a witness, to any of your crazy ideas, Hayner!" she patted Hayner on the back and then walked away with a hearty laugh, towards another group of kids.

"She's pretty cool, for a chemistry teacher!" Roxas said following his teacher with his gaze.

"Yeah, she's hot too!" Hayner said with a wolfish grin.

Roxas coughed holding back a loud laugh, "Wow! You're weird!" he said. Yeah, Dr. Lucretcia was a pretty good looking woman, but Roxas didn't really acknowledge that about her. Or any other girl he had seen that whole entire day. Maybe he _was _gay.

_NOOOOO!!!! Push that thought aside, Roxas, PUSH IT!!!!_

But of course, he tried as hard as he could, and it still came back to his head. Gods!!! How could they be so cruel on the mind of a poor, confused, sexually frustrated, teenage, boy!!!

Hayner 'pft' and then said with a smug look on his face, "Not as weird as your snot colored belt!"

The two friends laughed

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and Axel quickly trotted out of his first period class. Professor Luxord had, as always, entertained the class with one of his bemusing little card tricks. It pissed Axel off how sly Luxord would be with his tricks. I'd be fun to play a trick on him for once in a lifetime.

"Hey, Axel!" Zexion came down the hall followed by a smiling Naminé and the usually sullen Marluxia.

Axel stood in a halt position, raised his right hand and made the peace sign with his fingers, "Yo!" he said, in a low monotone voice.

His friends laughed at the goofy expression, "You got P.E. next, right?" Naminé asked.

"Yup! I got Xigbar," he made an exasperated groaned, "My life is completely ruined for the next semester!"

"Cool! We all got P.E. next, except Demyx though," Zexion said with a pitiful grin.

"Aww, man!!! I don't get to molest him in front of everyone!!!" he pursed his lips outward in a pout, remembering the memories of last year's Physical Education class. Axel laughed at the memory of him and Demyx being hauled to the Headmasters office after a PDA incident, "Anyways, who'd you guys get?"

"Paine." Zexion said

"Paine." Naminé said.

Marluxia looked down at his paper and also groaned, "Aww shit, I got to deal with you for the next semester!"

Axel smiled, "YAYYY!!" he threw his arms around his pink-haired friend, "You better not let me catch you naked, Marly, or some serious shit is gonna go down!!" the group laughed as Marluxia punched Axel.

The group headed together towards Luca Stadium, receiving many compliments from their student fans and friends. It was such a bother, Axel thought. But, that was what you got for going public with his band.

As the entered the dome stadium, the boys left Naminé in front of the Girls Locker Room and headed towards their own locker room. The three boys entered into the familiar blue colored room filled with the black gym lockers and the male students. Their fellow peers greeted them with their hands and with nods.

Being gay, Axel would have felt sort of uncomfortable in the locker room. But there was nothing uncomfortable with the many male individuals surrounding him. They all knew of his sexual preferences, but they were smart. They knew not to mess with him. He could have been gay, but he was still tough and intimidating in his own way. He'd had his share of fights in his lifetime and most of them would be based around the theme of idiotic homophobes who dared messed with Axel. To this day, he had never lost a battle, legal or illegally.

One of the things Axel hated most about P.E. was the dressing out. Also, the teachers weren't as lenient as any of the other teachers in the school, especially when it came to the Physical Education uniform. First day of school, you did not wear your uniform and you would loose a grade.

Axel made his way towards his usual locker, number 766. He turned the lock right, left, then right again, and sure enough, a new P.E uniform lay in front of him, folded neatly and cleanly. He sighed groaned and took the uniform with a grunt.

He turned around looking for Marluxia and Demyx. He spotted them in the company of someone, which he couldn't see because Marluxia was blocking Axel's view. He made his way towards them briskly, smiling a child. As her reached the small group and saw who the person was, his smiled widened even more, as if it had a mind of its own.

The new boy, Roxas, stood by them, talking to them with a friendly smile on his face. Gods, he was cute! Demyx had said it himself, he was attractive. His fresh blond hair, knocking against his blue sky wide eyes, it made him such an endearing, innocent youth. As the boy noticed Axel, his doe shining eyes seemed to widen, which seemed impossible to Axel.

"Oh, Axel, you've met Roxas, right?" Zexion said looking at the blushing youth.

Oh god! He was blushing! Those rosy cheeks just made him look even cuter!!!

He looked up, the pink fading, "Yeah, we've met!" he said with a smile.

"Yup!"

"Hurry up, girls!! We don't got all day! Hurry up and change!" the growling voice of Coach Xigbar. Axel _loved_ Xigbar's choice of style; it made him look more of a pedophile than he already was. He had greased black hair, pulled back into a greasy ponytail, a scar going from his left cheek to the bridge of his nose, and a tacky eye patch covering his right eye. He always wore black. Black loose t-shirts, black shorts, black shoes, and black socks. Add that, black underwear, black undershirt, black _eye patch_, black teeth, black hairy nostrils, black tampons…

The four friends quickly began to change, and of course, this was Axel's perfect time for day dreaming. He was gay, of course, so why not look at a few bodies? He looked at Marluxia's built chest and how well he took care of his body. Well, who wouldn't like a band with a half naked drummer, which just added to their publicity? Zexion was very pale, ghostly pale, and he was quite skinny, but not as skinny as Axel.

Axel looked at Roxas. The boy took his shirt of hesitantly. He blushed as he quickly shoved his discarded clothes into the locker and then picked up the uniform. Roxas was quite tan. He had that suffer-dude, kind of feeling, except he was scrawny. His muscles where not very flattering, but he did had a pretty cute body. As Roxas slipped on his shirt, Axel noticed his slender long fingers, brushing away dust and lint, and working through the uniform. Then he took off his pants, at the same time Axel did. His legs weren't any different, very small and petite. Axel did remember Roxas wearing skinny pants to the concert. It made him look almost feminish.

But then thoughts came into his head. Roxas was quite small, physically…so how _small_ was he? Axel shuddered at the though. He mentally grinned wickedly. Such a small body, lying naked in a bed, slowly moaning and shivering under the redhead's touch, oh how delightful. His lips slowly moving, as a drop of sweat crawls down that sunny tanned skin. His blue eyes fluttering and rolling in their sockets. His member quivering at the sinful touch. Oh Gods!! Such aberrant lust and pleasure that made Axel made with frustration.

Wait, what was just happening? No…did he just imagine fucking Roxas?! What the hell?!! This kid he had just met, was making Axel frustrated in unacceptable ways? Impossible!! He had Demyx, that was enough! But why was he day dreaming of sucking on Roxas'…

OH GOD!!!!

* * *

**1. Marlene and Dr. Lucretcia (FFVII), Shelke (Dirge of Cerberus FFVII)**

**2. Lenne (FFX2)**

**Ok, I had fun with Axel's homebase part, I couldn't stop laughing at how the scene played in my mind. That was dedicated to my friend JOSH!!!! HAHA, FUNNY YAOI!! Musical Theater!! Yeah, I have Musical Theater class and it is so awesome! I love my teacher he's this five foot nothing guy that every time he puts a red shirt on we say he looks like a tomato on crack!! lolz!! I put Roxas in Musical Theater because I had no idea what to do! I was in writers block so I was just like, "TO HELL WITH IT!!! SING, ROXAS, SING!!!" I had no idea what Hayner's last name could be, so I just said…Douglass. What I meant of a battle legally in the part of Axel, I was mentioning struggle battles, or just normal battles, there is a battle club! I'm sorry, I **_**had**_** to diss Xigbar in this chapter! I've been frustrated because my P.E. teacher is such a fucking pedophile retard!!! UGH!!! He pisses the fuck out of me!!!**


	9. A Magic Meal

**Eighth Chapter up Yayy!!!**

**Oh God!!! I'm extremely sorry for not putting a disclaimer in my last chapters so here's the disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Roxas and Axel would have never been separated, Sora would have been sleeping for longer in his pod, and Vincent Valentine would have been part of the game. Also I do not own any Disney characters. Yes, as I said before, I want to stay true to the game, so I will be using Disney characters, that includes Mickey, Donald, and Goofy (Hooray for the Terrific Threesome!!! Oh God that sounds weird! PERVERTED MIND MUAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!) **

**Shit, I can barely type! My wrist is bandaged so this is going to take a while…I woke up and it was like…burning with fiery fires of pain and ****DESSSS!****!!! (That's 'death' for whoever didn't understand! If you can tell me what that joke is from, I'll send you a little bit for what's coming up in the story! AND IT WILL BE YAOI!!!! ****Hint:**** GAY HITLER!!!)**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Magic Meal.

For the last hours, Roxas couldn't take his mind away from the events that had occurred in his second period class. P.E had been quite interesting, even if his teacher was a douche.

The large group of students was divided into two. Half of the class was with Coach Xigbar and the other class with Coach Paine. Roxas was surprised when he saw the woman. It seemed that Zexion and Naminé understood the look on his face and quickly placed their index finger over their lips. They later explained that Paine's work at _Altar of Naught_ was a secret that only a handful of students knew. If the administration took a notice, she would be fired.

Roxas class was with Coach Xigbar. He was joined by Marluxia and Axel. Xigbar was a first grade ass-wipe, and as the first minutes of class went by, he didn't hesitate on showing it. He made the class quickly begin with their exercises, only explaining once what they had to do. It seemed that most of the class already knew the drills and quickly went with the flow, but Roxas was helped by Axel, who told him what to do if he missed any of Xigbar's instructions.

Something the young blond youth had noticed was that Axel kept on looking at him, when he believed that Roxas wasn't looking. His eyes where serious and narrowed, almost frustrated. Those eyes where the same as in the locker room, when Roxas was changing, looking at him intently. Those green orbs slowly moving through his bare upper half body. It made goose bumps appear on Roxas' flesh.

After life on the military, everyone quickly changed into their everyday uniforms and met by the west ramp. Roxas, in the company of Axel and Marluxia, walked as carefully as they could, hissing at the soreness in their bodies. Zexion and Naminé giggled as the three wobbled their way towards them.

When the bell rang, Roxas said his goodbyes to everyone. Axel smiled and gave him a light pat in the back, "Have fun, Rox!" he said before leaving with Marluxia and Zexion. Roxas smiled, his cheeks slightly tainted with pink.

It turned out that Naminé had the next period with him. Magic class was making Roxas anxious. It sounded exciting, to learn magic would be an amazing honor.

"It's a graduation requirement," Naminé had said when Roxas told her of his enthusiasm, "Didn't your school have Magic class?"

Roxas lowered his head. He had to remember that this was a prestigious school, much more advanced in it's academics than any other around. Naminé apologized if she had offended him, but he shook it off, smiling at her with an appreciative look.

They reached the Magic Room in no time. As they came in through the door, Roxas noticed a sign labeled, "Wizard's Loft'. Inside, the room was a circular classroom with a dome like ceiling, decorated with mobiles and other different knick-knacks. There where about fifty chairs in the room, making a circular pattern around the room and leaving a circular space in the middle, the space taken up by a podium with a large book sitting on it. There where many shelves filled with pots, jars, books, scrolls, and objects of any kind. About forty students dallied around the room talking to each other.

"ROXAS!!!" a quick hand grabbed him from behind, took him up into the air, and gave him what would seem to be the biggest bear hug in the world. Roxas' brother's voice filled up the room with his laughter as Roxas freaked out, and went into panic.

"_Do you seriously want to kill me?!!"_ Roxas said with an angry growled at Sora, who kept on laughing.

"Yay! We have a class together!" the older youth (who was acting like a five-year-old child at the moment), gave his brother another hug.

"Oh, jeez, you're in for a world of torture, Roxas!" Kairi's voice broke from the two boys' squabbling, her giggling laughs taking away her breath as she joined Naminé by her side.

"Ha! Not just only Roxas, we're gonna have to deal with _him_, too!" Riku said, gingerly walking towards them with his hands in his pockets, his hair tied back, and a sullen, annoyed expression in his face.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Sora's confused, clueless, expression made the group laugh.

The five teens made their way towards a few chairs in the back. Roxas talked to a few people he had met in the morning, including Cloud and Yuffie. Yuffie was being a little to forward with Roxas, telling him how cute he looked and how much she loved his face, and…stuff like that. But Roxas had grown quite used to the compliments.

"Yo, Roxas!" Hayner's voice called from the door. Behind him stood a tomboyish looking girl, with wavy brown hair, and a not very tall and plump boy, with spiky black hair and a bandana pulling it up.

Roxas waved Hayner over to where the group sat and introduced his brother and the other. Hayner knew who Cloud was, but the others he had only seen in the halls. Then, he introduced his friends as Olette and Pence, and that they where part of his gang. They were both quite nice and polite, and Roxas couldn't imagine the two of them being in a gang, especially not Olette.

As the tardy bell rang, and everyone in the halls dispersed into their classrooms, a old man with a long white beard, circular spectacles, and wearing a long blue robe and a tall pointy, matching blue hat, came out of a back door. He had presented himself was Wizard Merlin, but asked the class to call him only by his first name Merlin. He started the class by explaining that this was a mixed class of sophomores, junior, and senior. Roxas did notice the blue uniforms in a few of the students.

A few minutes after everyone in the class had introduced themselves, a strange visitor entered the class. Roxas was appalled as a short walking duck, wearing a blue suit, and a blue hat, entered the room, "Ah! Boys and girls, this year I have the honor to be assisted by Disney Castle's best magician, Wizard Donald Duck!"

"Thank you, Merlin! I'm much exited to be here as well, please you can all call me Donald," his voice was almost untranslatable. It was almost like an old pig, choking on something. This made Roxas muffle a chuckle with his hand.

The lesson began with a look at their syllabus and what they would be doing for the year. For the next weeks they would be practicing with first level magic, fire, blizzard, thunder, stop, gravity, magnet, cure, and reflect. Then they would proceed to second level magic, fira, blizzara, thundera, etc. After that, they would go on to third level magic, firaga, blizzaraga, thunderaga. He also told them it was a year around course, which meant that they would have that class the whole entire year, even with the block scheduling.

Donald seemed to amuse many of the students. They would ask him stupid questions, only to hear him talk, and then laugh like immature first graders. This would send the duck in a ferocious ranting, shacking his body all around and flaring his tiny, duck beak nostrils. Roxas, had to admit, it was quite funny, but still childish of his fellow peers.

Time flew by in their class and soon the bell rang. The large group of friends headed out the door, talking animatedly. It was time for lunch, and the group quickly made their way towards the cafeteria was. It was quite large and it wasn't like any school cafeteria, it was more like a city café/restaurant. There where about four lines of students ordering their lunch, and a line for snacks and coffee.

Roxas went in line, ordered a turkey sub and a bag of potato chips and headed out to find a table. He peered over the large room, not quite finding who he was looking for. His brother had split before even entering the cafeteria and Hayner and his friends had gone some other way also. The blond sighed in frustration and then something caught his attention.

Far in front of him, there was a wall of windows. Through them he saw a hill with students sitting on the green grass, eating at their lunches, or mingling with their friends. There where many trees to the sides to sit under and he saw that many students used the shade. But it wasn't the outside that had caught his attention; it was _who _was outside, waving at him to come out.

Axel, smiled at Roxas as he stood outside, waving his hands, motioning him to come outside. Roxas smiled shyly and quickly made his way towards the doors. Axel met him there.

"Yo, squirt!" He ruffled Roxas hair and chuckled at how the young boy groaned.

"Don't call me that!" Roxas said with a frustrated, but enthusiastic smile.

"Come on, we're sitting down there!" he pointed to a tree who was being used by a group of people.

As the two of them made their way down hill towards the tree, Demyx caught up to them, "Hey, babe!" he said slipping his arm around Axel's waist and pulling him close. He noticed Roxas walking with them, and gave him a strange look, "So, new kid's gonna hang with us?"

"Yup! Right, squirt!" he said shooting a grin towards Roxas

"I said not to call me that," Roxas smiled in defeat.

They reached the tree, where Zexion, Marluxia, and Naminé sat. They where accompanied by the girl Roxas knew as Larxene, and a man with long black hair and red piercing eyes.

"Hey, Rox!" Zexion said with that mellow smile of his. Roxas sat beside him and the man. He talked to Larxene, who was looking at him lustfully, "That's Vincent! He's also new; I just met him last period! Yo, Vince, this is Roxas, the guy I was telling you about!"

Vincent looked at Roxas with those red demon-like eyes of his, "Nice to meet you," he plainly said in a rough, cracking voice. There was a mysterious atmosphere about him. His silver uniform was decked with an assortment of pins and chains, half of his face was hidden under a black scarf and his jet black hair was styled into an almost impossible look.

"Yeah, me too!" Roxas gave him a friendly smile. Vincent didn't return the smile, but looked at him sullenly. It wasn't a smug look; it was rather gloomy, but almost bored.

The group ate their lunch and talked about the same nonsense as before. Roxas tried his best to start a conversation with Axel, but as he worked up the nerve to ask him a question, someone else stole his chance. At that moment, Roxas would mentally slap himself, or whoever it was, for being such an idiot. After a few minutes, more people joined them, including Sora, Riku, Kairi, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith. Cloud sat besides Vincent and introduced himself. Vincent looked up at him with his red eyes and nodded. Also, the two girls, Marlene and Shelke came down the hill, accompanied by a senior. The man was big…humungous was a better description. He had dark skin and his hair was braided to his scalp. He followed Marlene and Shelke, talking animatedly to Marlene.

"Hey, Zex!" Marlene said with glee. The two girls and the guy sat down in the large circle of friends.

The big guy introduced himself as Barrette. He was a pretty cool guy, and Roxas quickly began to like his attitude. Cloud and he seemed to be quite close friends for the both of them talked about what they did through the summer and the summers before.

"So, Roxas, you're a new kid! There seemed to be quite a few newbies around, don't ya think?" he gave Roxas a hearty pat on the back.

"Look, Roxas, let me tell you about a few things around here, Vincent and Shelke should listen, too" Cloud sat in between Roxas and Vincent. He threw his arms around Roxas' shoulders, "See that group over…there!" he pointed at a group of silver-haired boys all wearing the silver Final uniform, "Those are the Crescent Brothers, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz! Big trouble so don't mess with them," he pointed to another group which included a giant blue haired man, a skimpy red haired woman, a black haired man, accompanied by a spiky blond man with a sullen apathetic face, "That's Azul, Rosso, Nero, and Wise(1), they don't show it, but they're demented!"

Hayner leaned in to their conversation, "Don't forget about the _Disciplinary Committee_," as he said the last two word, there was a tone of sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah! Those four down there are Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi, total douches, but Vivi is kinda cool," he pointed to a group of kids, the leader seemed to be one with a sweater hat, and he was accompanied by an emo-looking girl, a dark skinned boy, and the one named Vivi must not have been human. Its face was hidden under a magician's hat, and his eyes where as yellow as a cats.

"They invented the KH Blade Disciplinary Committee," Hayner said with a tone of resentment, "The administration took a notice and 'like' how they worked, so they maid it an official after school club thing, if you ask me, they're just a bunch of assholes who think to highly of themselves,"

"You guys talking about the committee?" Zexion asked leaning into their conversation.

"Oh god, I detest those dickheads!" Axel said with a groan

"Yeah! Last year, I set the chemistry lab on fire, and they where like scolding me!" Sora said joining in the group's ranting, "I was gonna beat the shit out of Seifer, man!"

"Oh yeah, I place my money on Sora and his overreacting!" Axel hooted ruffling Sora's head.

"Whaaaaat?" Sora groaned, "Is true, he's so," he groaned again this time louder, "annoying!"

Roxas laughed along side a few of the group. Roxas was quite amazed at the friends he had made the first day, he was very proud of himself. There was, of course, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Then there was Naminé, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene, Demyx, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Marlene, Shelke, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Vincent, and Barrette. All of them where friends and it seemed completely perfect as everyone sat together, talking about stupid, mindless things that amused everyone in a sort of weird way. It was great and Roxas was glad for it.

And of course, there was Axel. God, he was gorgeous, that was a no-brainer, and he was also a great individual. Roxas still noticed the glances the redhead would send towards him.

Overall, it had been a good day so far.

* * *

**Spelled Wise, pronounced with a 'V'**

**I know, boring chapter, but I'm kinda boring for when it comes to transition. But please, it's gonna be good!! I got some cool ideas! I also wanted to show what kinda characters are gonna be in the story...so yeah**

**Haha, Codiku came by my house today…we we're talking about how completely perfect Square Enix characters are and how only a few little people can pull off being them. He said that the only person in the world would be Gackt, because they actually used him to be a model for Genesis (Crisis Core: FFVII) and for Leon. And I was like "You can pull it off too!!!" And he was like "Nuh-uh!!" And then we went into this weird conversation about sex…that was extremely awkward…**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVEIEW!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAALLAAALLLALAALALALALLGAAAAA!!!**


	10. Bad First Impressions

**Well, I'm very excited, because it is the first time ever I reach chapter 9 in any of my fics!!!**

**CONFETTI!!!!! COOKIES AND CAKES FOR EVERYONE WOOHOOO!!! **

**Oh and also…FIRST YAOI MOMENT!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Bad first impression.

After lunch, the group dispersed towards their fourth period classes.

Roxas had English Honors. He was followed by Olette and Hayner. Towards the way there, the two of them warned Roxas of Professor Luxord being sort of a trickster, and that anything unexpected could happen at any moment. They told him that there where rumors that he conducted last year's senior prank, and if it was true, that he would find himself in the Headmaster's room in the instant whoever found out.

Roxas thought he was a pretty cool guy, when he wasn't being egotistical and a total douche. Through the whole entire class, the man played a few pranks on the students. Roxas was lucky enough of not being the target of one of his nasty tricks. But a few students weren't as lucky. As the class started, Professor placed a small bucket of amber liquid on top of the crack between the door and the frame. He introduced himself and as he planned, a tardy boy entered the door. The bucket fell, and the amber liquid fell on top of him. It gave out a strong stench. Whiskey.

"Nice of you to join us, I know it is addicting, but alcohol never solved any problems," as he said this, a few students chuckled. Roxas was appalled at the situation. Note to himself: Don't be late for English class.

The class went by with unexpected surprises from the professor. Roxas was about to punch the man if he tried anything on the blond boy. He sat in the edge of his seat, glancing at Hayner, who couldn't contain the laughter coming from his gut. Olette glanced at Roxas with a confused expression. She also had a grin tugging at her lips.

"Mr. Highwind," Professor Luxord said with his accented voice.

Roxas squealed lightly and turned to Luxord. The man stood looming over Roxas like a mountain of unimaginable horrors. Roxas couldn't understand why this man was so intimidating! There was nothing intimidating about him.

"Umm, yes sir?" Roxas said, glad that he was able to respond even if his throat was as dry as a desert.

The man stood there for a few seconds, just looking at Roxas. _What is he looking at?!! Maybe he's planning his next move. A bucket full of disgusting spiders, or a rat crawling up the chair, what is he going to do?! _Roxas stayed as calm as he could in his seat and waited for the professor to speak. Luxord extended his hand towards Roxas. _NO!!! Don't hurt me!!!_ Roxas quickly made his move and coward under his arms.

Laughter. Roxas looked up from his hiding place at his teacher and noticed that he was kneeling down, laughing like a hyena. The boy looked around the room, with a perplexed expression. Everyone was laughing, wheezing with hilarity. He took a glance at Hayner and Olette, and they also couldn't contain their laughter. Roxas turned a dark shade of red and looked at his teacher with a mortified blue glance.

Luxord chuckled and let out a long breath, "You've made my day, Roxas. You're Cid's kid right?" he said with a bright grin.

"Yeah," Roxas looked away, flustered with the situation.

The class ended after an hour. Roxas was the first one out the classroom. He didn't want to deal with any joking classmates, which proved completely useless. As he headed out the building and out into the courtyard, he was stopped by Hayner's calling voice.

"Hey, Roxas, wait man, it was just a joke!" Hayner trotted towards Roxas, Olette following behind.

"Yeah, he's always like that, you don't have to get mad over a little thing!" Olette said with a chuckle.

"Hey, blondie!" a mocking voice came from behind them. Roxas turned to be met with resenting, scornful turquoise eyes. Roxas remembered the boy as one of the people Cloud had pointed out at lunch. Seifer was his name, and he was followed by a tall dark skinned, dark haired, boy, who Roxas remembered as Rai. Roxas hadn't realized that they both where in his class. If they where such big trouble, why where they attending an honors class? Seifer imitated the look on Roxas' face and his cowering and laughed loudly.

"Fuck off, Seifer! Come on Roxas lets go," Hayner took hold of Roxas arm and began to haul him away.

"Hey! Step off, _Gayner_, Seifer here wants to talk to blondie, yah know!" Rai said with a bothersome spunk.

"'Gayner'? Yeah, really mature, Rai!" Olette said shooting him a glare.

Roxas looked at Seifer with an irritated expression. His face was a scowling grin, and the scar across the bridge of his nose seemed to wrinkle with his face, "You're pretty fem for a boy, aren't you, blondie?" he reached and pinched Roxas' cheek.

Roxas shoved away his hand with an irritated whine, "Shut up, I don't have time to deal with idiots," with that said Roxas turned and headed away towards his next class.

Seifer's hand appeared and took a hold of Roxas' shoulder, "I was talking to you!" he said with an angry glare.

"And I was leaving!" Roxas swiftly moved away from Seifer's grip and began walking away once again.

And once again, Seifer's grip took hold of Roxas, this time much stronger. _What now?_ Roxas turned, and unexpectedly, a powerful fist met his nose. Roxas fell spiraling to the ground. He groaned and howled, taking a hold of his bleeding nose, "_Motherfucker!_" he cursed. Everyone around him gasped, a few laughed and others kept on walking not minding the injured classmate on the ground, but still, there was a pretty big crowd around them. Olette and Hayner quickly hurried towards Roxas, they kneeled on the ground beside him, and quickly picked him up from the ground.

Seifer gingerly walked towards him. He pushed away Olette, and shoved Hayner. Rai took hold of Hayner, and out of nowhere, the girl that was with Seifer earlier, took a hold of Olette. Seifer grabbed Roxas' neck and pressed him against the ground with a tight grip. His nails dug into the blonde's neck and Roxas screamed in pain, "You've made a pretty bad impression on my, asshole!" Roxas squealed and tried his best to wriggle out of Seifer's grasp. Seifer sneered at Roxas' squirming body and with his free hand, pinched Roxas' cheek and then pinched the bleeding nose. He leaned in to Roxas' ear to whisper menacingly, "Look at you, Mr. Almighty Tough Shit, writhing like a little animal," his voice dropped down even lower to a sleazy breath, "A pretty little thing like you,"

Seifer was rammed off of Roxas in the blink of an eye. Someone had taken a hold of the boy and hauled him to the side. Roxas coughed and touched his neck. He felt the nail marks on his throat and gulped. The pain on his nose was still there, but not as potent. Roxas heard as the crowd became more riled up. He noticed there wasn't a circling group of students around him, rather they where surrounding someone else. Hayner and Olette somehow had gotten free from the two other's grasp and Pence had also appeared.

"Come on, we gotta get you to the infirmary!" Hayner said picking up Roxas

"Oh god, there's blood everywhere!" Olette said with a disgusted groan.

Roxas used Hayner's support to stand up, but pushed him away, as he made his way towards the crowd, "Roxas where are you going?!" He ignored Pence and kept on walking. He had to know who it was, who had helped him?

He pushed his way through the crowd, a few people where nice enough to let him through. This was his problem after all. He noticed a tall figure punching away at Seifer, who was fighting back, but to no avail. Roxas' eyes widened as he noticed who it was, handling Seifer like a rag doll.

"Axel!" Roxas made his way towards the older boy. The redhead didn't respond to Roxas, he only punched away at Seifer, who was close to unconsciousness. Roxas quickly grabbed Axel's arm, "Stop! What the fuck do you think you're doing, you want to kill him?!!"

Axel abruptly turned, making Roxas tumble to the ground. The blond looked up at Axel. At the simple glance of the redhead, he cowered and slowly backed away. Axel stood looking down at Roxas, his white shirt was stained red, and blood trickled on his cheeks. His iridescent green eyes seemed to burn red as they mixed with the red of his hair. Roxas heard as a few people scuttled away at the look of Axel. Imagine what it would feel like if he was looking at you straight on. He took a step closer to Roxas. The boy began trembling and his body was paralyzed on the spot. His fear had taken over him now. Why couldn't he just go and stand up? He cursed himself and told himself not to be weak and to stand up. But it was no use; he was still sitting on the ground, his body trembling like a leaf, and a crazy psychopath coming closer to him every instant. How could he have thought about Axel in any good way before? This guy was a freak, and Roxas wanted nothing to do with him anymore. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Hayner, Pence, and Olette, not daring to come any closer. Roxas closed his eyes. Maybe it was all just a dream, maybe he wasn't there at all and he was still in one of his classes, sleeping like a lazy buffoon. But Axel kept on coming, Roxas heard his footsteps approaching. He lowered his head, all the pain in his nose fading away with the fear.

"Roxas," The blond looked up, and suddenly he felt warmth on his right cheek. Axel was kneeling down, his hand resting on Roxas' cheek, and his flaring crazy eyes soft and apprehensive now. Roxas was taken aback with the glimmer in Axel's eye. Those beautiful green orbs looking at him, his warm hand _touching_ him. This _was_ a dream! Roxas' inhaling picked up, and he thought that he was about to hyperventilate. Although all of this was happening, the fear was still there, and Roxas cowered from Axel's touch, even if he longed for it. Roxas mentally slapped himself as he saw the redhead's eyes narrow and turn to a painful expression, "Roxas, please, I don't want to—"

The bell rang and a teacher appeared. Roxas wondered where the hell the teachers had been! The teacher was a young looking man, with blue hair and an 'X' shaped scar on his face. His eyes where an orangey-red and his ear where somehow pointed, like an elf's. He looked at the injured Seifer and then at the two other boys, "What has happened here, Mr. Crane?" he said with an irritated groan.

Between the scuttle of the bell and the fight, the students had dispersed and only a few could be seen heading for their classes. Roxas noticed that his three friends had also gone off. They sure where a great help! But he wasn't the only one left alone. He noticed that Seifer's posse had also disappeared.

There was a moment of silence before Axel spoke, "I was helping a friend," he answered. He stood up, bringing Roxas up with him. He threw Roxas' arm around his shoulder and straighten the boy up, holding on to the younger boy. Roxas didn't complain, but somehow, deep inside of him, he wanted to get away from Axel.

"I'm glad you didn't go into detail, Mr. Crane, because you would have wasted your breath for the Headmaster!" he took a hold of Seifer and began walking away, knowing that Axel would follow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait here, until the Headmaster has finished with the other one!" Saïx said walking out of the room.

Axel stood walking around the room. Biting his fingernails and tapping his foot in frustration. _Why did he look at me like that? _Axel glanced at Roxas from the corner of his eyes. The boy held a cold bag to his nose. Luckily, it wasn't broken. He looked at Roxas' neck, patched with band-aids. Seifer sure had given him a beating.

Axel was familiar with the headmaster's waiting area. It was a round room, filled with trinkets and ugly looking objects in glass cases and jars. It was much like Wizard Merlin's classroom, but much smaller and darker. Roxas sat in a chair, doing his best to not look at Axel as the redhead walked around like a caged animal.

When Axel saw the large group of people, he had grown curious. When he saw Roxas under the grip of that idiot, everything turned black. He remembered everything, but it was as if he didn't have control of himself, didn't want to have control of himself. But Roxas looked at him with those eyes that so many had given him before, shining with dread. Oh how he wanted to take that fear out of Roxas' blue eyes, to show him why he truly went on that rampage.

"So…umm, how's your nose?" he asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"Its fine," Roxas whispered, not giving Axel a second glance.

Axel nodded; he tapped at a wood table, and whistled. It was becoming very awkward and Axel needed to come up with a plan. Maybe he should just bring the subject straight up! No, that wouldn't work, and it would surely be embarrassing and even more awkward. He couldn't come up with a different topic, because nothing came to his head, and small talk was out of the question.

"Thank you,"

Axel turned to look at Roxas, who was looking at the ground. Under the faint light of the room, he could see his face shaded red. Axel felt a smile tugging at his lips. He was blushing and he looked extremely adorable, "No problem…I just couldn't walk off and leave you there!" he chuckled and sat down in an empty seat next to Roxas.

Roxas scoffed, "I'm thanking you because you helped me out, but if you hadn't butted in, you wouldn't be in his situation," there was a slight tone of resentment, but his voice broke, which proved that he was still scared.

This took a toll on Axel. His back arched in a slump as he shook his head and sighed. Roxas still didn't look up at the redhead, "Thanks for the satisfaction," he said sarcastically.

At this the younger boy did look up. His bright, blue eyes glared menacingly at Axel, "Excuse me! I didn't ask you for any help!" he abruptly stood up.

Axel scoffed scornfully, "It sure looked like you did!!" he said also standing, "Without my help, the idiot would have suffocated you!"

"Oh really, you actually think so?"

"Yeah, what if I do?!"

Roxas laughed smugly and shook his head, "What an embarrassment, to be weaker and to be helped in a fight by the school's _faggot_!!"

There was a crunching sound in Axel's head, as if something was breaking. The rage raised into his head, like a wild fire. He growled, and with an agile movement, grasped Roxas' shirt collar and knocked him against the wall, "_What the fuck did you say, you little fucker?!!_" Axel growled at Roxas, shaking him and knocking his head against the wall. Every sense of control was ripped away by Axel's anger. Roxas squealed and cowered, tears running down his face, "I asked you a question!! _What. Did. You. Say?!!_"

Roxas didn't answer. His eyes where tightly shut and his cheeks where stained with tears and a red shade. He moaned and whined, trying to get Axel out of his grip, "_ANSWER ME_!!!" Axel screamed at the boy and shook him even harder than before. Roxas' shrieked and fresh new tears began streaming down his eyes, "Answer me, Roxas!" he whispered fearsomely.

"Th-th-that…" he cried as he stuttered, his moans and whimpers filling the small room, "y-y-you—"

"That what?! That I'm a _faggot_?!!!" he snarled with a scowl as he cut off the younger boy. Roxas shook his head with a whimper. Axel groaned. How could he be doing this to him? How could Roxas be such a fucking jerk?! Axel bit his lip and growled, "_Tell me, Roxas! Tell me what you said!!_"

"No…" Roxas whispered his voice cracking.

"Say it! _Tell me the words that came out of your mouth!!!!_" he screamed making the boy whine in fear. Those blue eyes searched anywhere in the room, anywhere they could look at, but not at Axel

"No, please, please let me go, please Axel…" he begged, tightening his grip on Axel's wrist. It wasn't a challenging grip, it was a pleading one, and Axel was close to fall for it.

"NO!! TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID!!!" Axel screamed, his face distorting into a mask of anger and pain.

"_That you're a faggot!!!_" Roxas shouted.

Axel pulled the boy's collar forward, and locked lips. He furiously danced with the younger boys lips, savoring every taste. Roxas groaned and tried his best to pull Axel away, but Axel was much stronger and his lips wanted more of that sweet taste. Roxas tried pulling Axel away by his hair, but it wouldn't work. The older boy was stuck to him like a leech. Axel was exploring every corner of Roxas mouth. He moved his tongue inside the boy's mouth, and Roxas resisted, biting down on it. Axel yelped, and growled, taking a hold Roxas' yaw. He glared at Roxas who looked at him with a mortified, soft look. Axel groaned and bit his lip, shaking his head, "Fuck it…I can't change the truth…" he said with a sad grin.

"I'm sorry…" Roxas whispered. His face was lowered and tears streamed down his flushed cheeks. Axel's eyes widened, when Roxas touched his tattooed cheeks, "I'm sorry…" he whispered once again looking up at Axel.

Axel's eyes turned soft. He smiled at the boy and sighed, "Don't be," he brought his lips to Roxas', drawing the blond closer to him. Roxas didn't fight this time. He took in Axel as passionately as the redhead kissed him. They moaned, their tongues touching and their heated bodies grinding against each other. Roxas clutched Axel's hair the same way he had before, this time more careful not to hurt him. Axel broke their kiss, taking a gulp of air. He quickly resumed his job by nibbling on Roxas ear. Roxas moaned, biting his lip at the reaction. Axel brought his hand to Roxas' shirt and tore loose the blonde's tie, and snapping the button's of Roxas' shirt open to reveal half of his chest. He took his tongue and licked at the hollow part in the boy's neck. Roxas whimpered as Axel bit on the spot, leaving a small bruise. He sucked and kissed the hickey, blowing on it, and sending shivers down Roxas' spine. He chuckled and brought his gaze to the flustered blue-eyed beauty, "Who's the fag now?" he said with a wolfish grin.

From the door loud voices came, "Tell you're fucking boyfriend not to touch me, or I'll fucking kill him!" it was Seifer's voice. The door opened and he came in looking back at someone else.

"Yeah, I wanna see you try!!" Demyx shouted challengingly.

Saïx followed them, "Mr. Waters, would you please go back to your—"he abruptly stopped, looking with horror at the scene in front of him.

"What's wrong Prof—"Demyx voice broke as he saw Axel, Roxas in his arms and the blonde's shirt halfway opened. Their flustered faces looked at him with wide eyes and opened mouths. Axel…with _him_? Demyx's hand turned into a maddening fist, and tears began to run down his face.

Seifer sneered, "Wow," he laughed and patted Demyx on the back, "Sorry, man!" he said sarcastically, guffawing with wicked laughter. His face was distorted with bruises and slashes, and Roxas looked glared at him with disgust. Demyx's lip began to quiver and he glared at Roxas. His gaze was murderous. He shook his head and turned, and ran out of the room.

"Demyx!" Axel headed after him, but was stopped by Saïx.

"You two are next with the Headmaster, so your personal life's got to wait!" Axel attempted to dodge by him and go after his lover, but the blue-haired teacher groaned and grabbed both his arms. Axel struggled but Saïx punched him in his gut, making him yelp and loose his balance.

"Hey, you can't do that to a student!" Roxas said, in shock with the teacher's way of handling a situation. He kneeled down besides Axel and touched his shoulder. Axel brushed away Roxas' hand, not looking at the boy. Roxas narrowed his eyes. He could see that Axel still wanted to go after Demyx. Roxas knew that Axel loved Demyx.

"Shut up! And fix your shirt. I'll make you two a favor and not tell the Headmaster of what has happened," he walked off, letting Axel on the floor, "Hurry up, we don't have all day!"

Roxas took a hold of Axel. He growled and glared at Saïx, "I guess this is your way of repaying me for keeping my mouth shut…" he said with a groan.

Saïx stopped. He sighed and turned towards Axel. He gingerly walked to the two boys and with a swift move he threw Axel's arm around his shoulder. Roxas looked at them in confusion. What did Axel mean by that? He looked at the scarred man with curiosity.

"I wasn't talking about you punching me…" Axel said with a sigh. He looked down at the floor and blushed. From the corner of his eyes, he looked at Roxas who followed them at a close pace.

"Yeah, I know, I'll keep my mouth shut," he kept looking forward, with an irritated expression.

Roxas noticed the secrecy between the two of them. He felt curious about what could their secret could be. But he noticed a very guarded thrust between teacher and student. Noticing he still hadn't fixed his clothes, he quickly buttoned his shirt and groaned when he realized that the tie had been left in the waiting room, so he made sure to button his shirt all the way up. Fortunately, the buttons covered the hickey, only leaving a slight redness to be seen from the hem of the shirt.

After a long flight of stairs, the two of them where taken to a large room Roxas acknowledged as the library. At the back of the library was an open space with tables and comfortable chairs. Long windows extended from the top to the bottom, and red drapes where opened to let the sunlight in. Headmaster Ansem sat in one of the chairs, reading at a book in his hands.

"Headmaster, I have brought Mr. Crane and Mr. Highwind," Saïx said.

Ansem looked up at them from his book. He looked at the two students and at their appearance. Setting the book down he said, "At least you aren't as bloodied as the last one! Ah Roxas, I've heard so much about you from your father!" he stood up and extended a hand to Roxas. Roxas took it and smiled, "And Mr. Crane," he turned to Axel who scratched his head and groaned. Ansem smiled and crossed his arms, "my favorite troublemaker,"

"Please, Headmaster, do remember that these two are here because they broke student conduct!" Saïx said with an annoyed groan.

"And they will be punished, of course!" from behind them appeared a man with silver back length hair. His bright amber colored eyes, glared at the two students with resentment and prejudice. Roxas remembered him from the morning speech. He was one of the two who stood behind Ansem, one of the Assistant Headmasters. Roxas noticed as Saïx straightened himself up. He followed Xemnas with his gaze, as the silver haired man made his way towards Ansem.

"Calm down Xemnas, let's see what the boys have to say," Ansem said giving Xemnas a shooing wave.

"Look, Roxas never touched anyone! It's all my fault," Axel said stepping closer to Roxas.

"No, it wasn't his _entire _fault! Seifer punched me and then Axel helped me," Roxas said also taking responsibility in the matter.

"Why did Mr. punched you, Roxas?" the Headmaster asked curiously.

"Because I was walking away from any trouble, truth of the matter is, I had made a wrong decision by doing the right thing," Roxas said looking at Ansem, his face serious and calm.

"Mr. said you had insulted him, how would you explained this Mr. Highwind?" Xemnas asked, crossing his arms and shooting Roxas a menacing glance.

"Did he say how I _'insulted'_ him?" Roxas said, defying Xemnas with a glare.

"Not exactly," Ansem answered. He walked to one of the book shelves and set his book in a small space.

Roxas scoffed, shaking his head, "Is turning your back on trouble an insult?" he looked at Ansem who gave him an inquiring look, "I thought one of the most important things they thought us in school was the ways to handle a 'bully.'" He smiled smugly at the teachers.

"And that proves to be a perfect assumption of the problem, Mr. Highwind," Ansem smiled proudly at Roxas, "I think we have a future prodigy here, Xemnas,"

Xemnas scoffed, "We still have to deal with Mr. Crane," he said glaring at Axel.

"Ah! Give the kid a break; it's his first day of his Final year!" Ansem chuckled and sat down on his chair, "You both are free to go,"

"What?! But, Headmaster—"

"You and Saïx are also dismissed," he said cutting off the mad assistant.

Xemnas growled and threw his arms in the air, "I can't believe this! One of these days," he groaned and gave up, stomping away. Saïx followed him, his eyes looking intently at Xemnas.

Ansem chuckled, "If he only was more like his brother. Oh well, that's what makes him special." He took out a piece of blue paper and pen, "Now regarding your classes, you've missed half of them, I'll give you passes, I just need to know which classes,"

"I have Musical Theater," Roxas said.

"Me too," Axel said. Roxas looked at him, and the redhead gave him a small grin. Roxas looked away with a blush and smiled.

"All right, here you go! Don't be late, I'll send Professor Lenne notice of your coming! Now go on, off you go," he gave them the piece off paper and sending them off.

As they headed out, Axel lead the way to the class, "I didn't know you sang," he said grinning at Roxas

"Of course not, we barely know each other. And I didn't, I was just placed in that class for some weird reason I don't know off," he kept on walking, his hands on his pockets, "_I _didn't think you acted,"

Axel laughed, "I'm unpredictable, and practically all my friends are in that class,"

Roxas smiled and followed him. He blushed as he remembered the thought of them together, "I guess it sounds interesting,"

* * *

**Okie-dokie! It's done! **

**I'm kinda scared that I'm going to fast with the AkuRoku relationship. Tell me if you think so too or if you think it's fine, I just need your opinion because, after all, I'm writing this for you guys XP!**


End file.
